Le petit cahier noir
by snape-plushie
Summary: Univers alternatif : Severus ne trouve pas Harry à temps pour lui confier ses souvenirs. Il survit à ses blessures et est envoyé à Azkaban. Au bout de 2 ans, tout le monde l’a abandonné à son triste sort, enfin presque tout le monde SS/HG *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Le petit cahier noir

_Notes : Me voilà de retour beaucoup plus vite que prévu, la faute au film 'le liseur' qui a titillé mon imagination. Cette histoire est toujours du point de vue de Severus (on ne se refait pas.) qui est toujours désigné comme Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue._

_Les italiques correspondent à ce que Severus écrit. Les italiques entre «» correspondent à ce que sa 'mystérieuse' (hum) correspondante lui répond._

_Cette histoire est déjà écrite, il y aura 9 chapitres en tout. Je posterai 2 chapitres par jour._

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je répondrai à chacun._

_Disclaimer : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling.... Malheureusement pour moi…_

**Chapitre 1 : Jane Eyre**

J'ai reçu ce petit cahier noir aujourd'hui, d'une source anonyme.

Un cahier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, que j'ai ouvert en tremblant.

Pour me trouver confronté à une succession de pages blanches.

Celles-ci me narguent depuis des heures.

Je regarde ce cahier et cette plume qui osent me défier avec une certaine appréhension.

Car je sais que je vais finir par céder.

Par briser le silence qui s'est installé dans ma tête.

Alors j'écris :

_Lorsqu'on commence en général un journal, on indique en premier : la date. Mais même cette simple information m'a échappé. Le compte des jours a fini par me filer entre les doigts. Et je ne sais plus si je suis là depuis un an ou un siècle. Les jours défilent, identiques et j'ai fini par ne plus m'en soucier. A quoi bon ? Je sais que je vais passer le reste de mon existence enfermé dans ce lieu. Ma vie se résume désormais à quatre murs gris et au bruit de la mer que je devine à travers la petite meurtrière._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé ce cahier. Je suis en prison. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir d'intéressant à écrire._

_Ma cellule, dont je suis le seul habitant (sans compter les cafards) fait 3m sur 3m. Niveau mobilier, je dispose d'un matelas décrépi posé sur une armature métallique ainsi que d'un lavabo et de toilettes ayant vécu de meilleurs jours. _

_Cet endroit est sombre et tellement humide que l'eau suinte à travers les murs. La lumière n'y pénètre que quelques minutes par jour. Et il y fait toujours froid._

_Chaque jour paraît durer 100 ans. _

_Je passe mes journées dans un état que l'on peut qualifier de semi comateux. Désormais même mes propres souvenirs ne me font plus passer le temps. _

_Le garde me réveille pour que je prenne mes repas. Et deux fois par semaine, j'ai droit à une douche froide._

_La mort me semble préférable à cette existence. Mais, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, voyez-vous. Ils ne me laisseraient pas. Ce serait considéré comme une échappatoire. Et un meurtrier comme moi, n'a pas le droit d'échapper à quoi que ce soit._

Je referme le cahier et pose soigneusement sur mon lit ma seule possession.

Y écrire m'a demandé une énergie considérable.

Je décide de dormir un peu.

Dormir, après tout, c'est mieux que de fixer le vide.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le garde revient.

« Quelqu'un a un admirateur on dirait. » dit-il, d'un air sardonique avant de déposer un colis devant moi.

J'attends que la porte de la cellule se referme avant de m'autoriser à poser les yeux sur le paquet.

Je pourrais l'ouvrir bien sûr, mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur décevra peut-être mon attente.

Je préfère donc me contenter de le regarder.

D'attendre.

De supposer.

Et de retrouver des sentiments de ma vie d'avant.

Oui, pour l'instant, l'observer est suffisant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mes mains me démangent.

Mon cœur bat fort contre ma poitrine.

Je regarde le paquet d'un air avide.

Je sens qu'il n'y a plus d'autres alternatives.

Alors j'ouvre le carton, avec d'infinies précautions.

Et je découvre mon premier trésor : une couverture d'un jaune vibrant en laine épaisse.

Je reste là à la fixer, la bouche ouverte, pendant un temps infini.

J'aurais déballé un vaisseau spatial que je ne serais pas moins surpris.

En tout cas, elle fait effectivement figure d'ovni au milieu de ma cellule.

Un peu hagard, je m'installe sur le lit et je la drape autour de moi.

Une chaleur qui me paraît surnaturelle m'envahit soudain.

Si je ferme les yeux je pourrais peut-être même m'imaginer ailleurs.

La joie que je ressens me paraît tout à fait pathétique.

Si j'en suis réduit à être extatique lorsque je reçois une couverture c'est que je suis vraiment tombé bien bas !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me lève d'un bond et découvre fiévreusement le contenu du reste du paquet :

- Un oreiller

- Un calendrier

- Un livre

L'objet le moins intéressant pour moi, mais néanmoins le bienvenu, va bientôt rejoindre la couverture sur mon lit.

J'observe ensuite le calendrier. Celui-ci est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Voilà qui ne m'avance pas beaucoup, me dis-je en le feuilletant d'un air circonspect.

Puis tout à coup, une date me saute aux yeux.

Une date entourée de rouge.

Lundi 11 octobre 1999

A côté est écrit en majuscule : 'AUJOURD'HUI'

Mes genoux tremblent tellement que je finis par m'asseoir lourdement sur le sol glacé.

Voilà ce qu'on appelle un cadeau empoisonné.

Une simple date qui me redonne une dangereuse sensation d'existence.

Je respire profondément.

Il faut vraiment que je me calme.

On aura tout vu, un simple calendrier réussit à me met dans un état quasi apoplectique !

Je n'ose même pas regarder le livre, vu mon état mental déficient, je risquerais de fondre en larmes !

« Totalement ridicule » je murmure d'une voix voilée, avant d'empoigner le livre.

'Jane Eyre' de Charlotte Brontë.

Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

Bon… Va pour 'Jane Eyre' me dis-je, en ouvrant le livre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je lis 'Jane Eyre' jusqu'au soir.

Lorsque je fais la connaissance d'Edward Rochester, un petit sourire persistant s'installe sur mon visage.

Et je comprends pourquoi on m'a donné ce livre.

Edward Rochester aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler Severus Snape.

Mais de Jane, moi, je n'en ai pas.

Je n'en ai même jamais eu.

Je soupire puis pose mes yeux sur le petit cahier noir.

Je suis alors saisi d'un terrible pressentiment.

Je l'attrape et relis fébrilement ce que j'ai écrit.

A mesure que je me relis, un sentiment d'effroi, m'envahit.

Ces cadeaux qui tombent trop juste et qui arrivent un petit peu trop à point nommé me semblent être une drôle de coïncidence.

Il n'y a qu'une façon de vérifier mes doutes.

Je prends la plume et j'écris, en tremblant, sur le cahier : _Qui êtes vous ?_

Une réponse s'affiche soudain : « _Vous avez fait vite ! »_

J'avais raison. Quelle impudence !

_Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?_

_« Mais pas du tout ! C'était un compliment. »_

_Je n'ai que faire de vos compliments ! QUI ETES VOUS ?_

_« Je vais vous laissez deviner, cela vous occupera l'esprit. »_

_C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces 'objets' je suppose ?_

_« Evidemment. »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« D'après ce que vous avez écrit, je pense que vous en avez grand besoin. »_

_On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était extrêmement indécent de lire les pensées privées des autres !?_

_« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez pris ce cahier pour ce qu'il n'est pas. »_

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_« Je vous ai envoyé ce cahier pour que l'on puisse communiquer, pas pour consigner vos pensées intimes.. »_

_Je n'ai AUCUNE envie de communiquer et surtout pas avec vous._

_« De ça je m'en doute, mais admettons que vous n'ayez rien de mieux à faire… »_

Admettons, en effet…

_Vous êtes extrêmement irritante._

_« Comment savez-vous que je suis une femme ? »_

_Je l'ai deviné._

_« Comment ? »_

_Le livre : c'est un livre écrit par une femme pour les femmes._

_« Ça vous plaît ? »_

_C'est le premier livre que j'ai lu depuis deux ans, à votre avis ?_

_« Vous aimez ! »_

_Un extrême challenge vu que, à ce stade, même un livre de_ _Gilderoy Lockhart m'aurait contenté._

_« Vous n'avez plus aucune attente à ce que je vois. »_

_En effet. Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ce livre ?_

_« Je vous l'ai dit, pour vous occuper. »_

_Pourquoi CE livre ?_

_« Parce que je pensais que vous pourriez vous identifier. »_

_Et si je suis Rochester, vous qui êtes-vous dans l'histoire ?_

…

_« Moi ? »_

_Oui vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_« J'aimerais comprendre. »_

_Comprendre quoi ?_

_« Vous. »_

_Pourquoi !?_

_« Parce que je n'y arrive pas. »_

_Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?_

_« Pas vraiment, je travaille au ministère. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire

_Je suis sûr que si vous cherchez bien vous trouverez un imbécile à harceler au ministère._

_« Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi me donnerais-je cette peine, j'en ai déjà un sous la main, ici même. »_

_Des insultes maintenant. On ne vous a pas informée qu'on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre._

_« Je pense que vous préférez de beaucoup le vinaigre au sucre. »_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? _

_« Je suppose c'est tout »_

_Un conseil : Arrêtez de supposer cela ne vous réussi pas du tout._

_« Je pourrais arrêter de supposer si vous répondez à mes questions… »_

_En quel honneur ?_

_« Je pourrais vous apporter un objet pour chaque réponse que vous me fournirez ? »_

_Laissez-moi réfléchir : Non._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »_

J'ai la tentation de répondre 'qu'on me laisse tranquille' mais je sais très bien que c'est un mensonge et elle aussi. La vérité c'est que je suis totalement à sa merci, mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

_Je veux avoir la possibilité de ne pas répondre à une question si je n'en ai pas envie. Et à chaque réponse que je donnerai je veux deux objets de mon choix et une question en retour._

_« Si vous choisissez les objets ce ne serait plus une surprise. »_

_Parfait ! Je déteste les surprises._

_« Et moi j'adore ça. Si on disait un objet par question et une fois sur deux vous pourrez choisir lequel. Et je veux que vous répondiez la vérité, interdiction de mentir. »_

_Moi, mentir ? Quelle idée !_

_« Hum ! »_

_Posez votre question, agaçante créature._

_« Pourquoi avez-vous tué Dumbledore ? »_

Ah. C'est donc ça…

_Voyons, on se connaît à peine… Posez une autre question !_

_« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint les mangemorts ? »_

_Vous êtes journaliste ?_

_« Répondez à ma question d'abord ! »_

_Posez-en une autre ! _

_« Mettez-y un peu du vôtre, on arrivera à rien sinon. »_

_A qui la faute ? Vous commencez par la fin, je ne vais pas répondre à ces questions en premier alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes._

_« Je suppose… Bon… Pourquoi détestez-vous Harry Potter ? »_

_Parce qu'il me rappelle son père._

_« Et alors ? »_

_On avait dit UNE question._

_« C'est une réponse intelligible que je demande. »_

_Posez de meilleures questions dans ce cas._

_« Montrez-moi, c'est à vous. »_

_J'ai déjà supposé avec succès que vous êtes une femme. Vu le livre que vous m'avez envoyé vous êtes soit une sang-mêlé soit une née moldue. Vu votre mentalité je suppose que vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 10 ans._

_« Ah ah …Posez votre question, gros malin. »_

_Avez-vous un quelconque rapport avec le monde de la presse ?_

_« Non. C'est pour moi seule que je pose ses questions. Maintenant me donnerez-vous une réponse un peu plus élaborée ?»_

_Demain… Peut-être._

_« Très bien, dans ce cas vous recevrez l'objet de mon choix demain. Au revoir. »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le rose vous va si bien**

Le lendemain, le paquet arrive comme prévu.

Le garde me le tend, complètement hilare.

Hum ! Mauvais signe…

Je soupire et ouvre le paquet, avec une grande appréhension.

Et je découvre…

Horreur.

Stupeur.

Enfer.

Damnation.

UN BISOUNOURS ROSE !!!

Son nez à la forme d'un cœur.  
Sa bouche est flanquée d'un énorme sourire.  
Son ventre est orné d'un arc en ciel.

Et ses pattes décorées de deux gros cœurs rouges.

Je le regarde avec une incompréhension totale.

Avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de le balancer sur mon lit.

Puis je m'empare rageusement du cahier.

_INADMISSIBLE !!!_

_« Ah… Je suppose que vous avez reçu 'Monsieur Bisou'. »_

_Monsieur Bisou ? Eh bien, c'est original !_

_« Vous pouvez le renommer si vous voulez. »_

_Non, sans façon. Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ce… cette… chose !?_

_« Cela vous apprendra à répondre à mes questions d'une manière un peu plus détaillée. Et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait vous tenir compagnie pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. »_

_Vous n'auriez pas du… C'est beaucoup trop…_

_« Alors, il vous plaît ? »_

_Non._

_« Voyons, un peu d'humour ! »_

_JE SUIS EN PRISON !!_

…

_« Pardon. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était insensible de ma part… »_

_Je vous pardonnerai peut-être votre remarque, si je reçois deux objets demain._

_« Je vois ! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! »_

_Ne l'oubliez jamais._

_« Puis-je poser ma question ? »_

_Faites._

_« Pourriez-vous me donner toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous détestez James Potter ? »_

_Non._

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_Il y en a tellement, on y passerait la nuit…_

_« C'est votre réponse !?! »_

_Oui._

_« ARGGGG !! NON !!! Laissez-moi reformuler !!! »_

_Pas la peine de faire une crise d'apoplexie, je vais vous répondre… Et ne dites pas, après ça, que je ne fais pas preuve de bonne volonté…_

_« Laissez-moi entendre votre réponse avant de baiser vos pieds de reconnaissance… »_

_Je vais vous donner les trois principales raisons si cela vous convient._

_« Tout à fait »_

_1. C'était un Gryffondor, donc il était, de ce fait, extrêmement arrogant et se prenait pour le roi des élèves. Il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour être constamment LE centre d'attention._

_« Tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas comme ça, vous savez. »_

_Tiens, tiens…_

_« Je dis ça comme ça. »_

_Bien sûr._

_2. Il était toujours avec sa cour, composée de trois abrutis, qui s'amusaient à martyriser certain élève en attaquant ceux-ci à quatre contre un._

_« Vous, par exemple. »_

_3. A l'époque, il y avait une fille, une seule, la seule… Et elle l'a choisi, lui._

_..._

…

_Ma réponse est elle à ce point surprenante, qu'elle arrive à vous faire perdre la parole. Vous auriez du me dire que c'était la solution pour vous faire taire, je l'aurais utilisée plus tôt._

_« Une fille. Vous ? Une fille ! »_

_Très intelligible, bravo._

_« Mais enfin vous une »_

_Oui. Moi. Une fille. Remettez-vous._

_« Désolée, c'est juste que »_

_Que vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais capable d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment et surtout pas un sentiment amoureux._

…

_Admettez-le, au moins._

_« Oui »_

_Vous voilà détrompée…_

_« Oui »_

_Puis-je poser ma question ?_

_« Oui »_

_Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés face à face et si oui combien de fois ?_

_« Ce sont deux questions. Mais je vais y répondre, pour cette fois... »_

_Vous êtes trop généreuse, ma chère._

_« La réponse à la première question est oui, pour la deuxième, il faut que je calcule… »_

_Vraiment ? Alors calculez._

…

…

…

_???_

_« Me permettez-vous d'arrondir ? »_

_Certes, si vous le devez…_

_« Alors, selon mon calcul, nous nous sommes vu en personne environ 1500x »_

_1500x dites-vous…_

_« A peu près »_

_Je vois…_

_« Ah bon ? Et que voyez-vous exactement ? »_

_Que si j'ai survécu à votre présence continuelle, peut-être que vous êtes moins insupportable qu'il n'y paraît._

_« De votre part, je prends ça pour un compliment ! »_

_Vous vous contentez de peu à ce que je vois._

_« De votre part, de très très peu, en effet. »_

_Vous faites bien._

_Maintenant en ce qui concerne les deux objets, je voudrais un autre livre, je vous laisse choisir lequel pourvu qu'il soit moins 'féminin' que le premier. Et je voudrais que vous m'abonniez à la gazette des sorciers._

_« La gazette ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Il faut bien se tenir au courant de la bêtise humaine, non ?_

_« Je suppose. D'accord… Avez-vous fini 'Jane Eyre' ? »_

_Oui._

_« Comment avez-vous trouvé la fin ? »_

_Ridiculeusement… optimiste._

_« Pardon, la prochaine fois, je prendrais bien soin de trouver un livre ou l'héroïne se suicide à la fin. »_

_Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait que je sache._

_« Alors vous avez aimé !?? »_

_Le terme est un peu trop fort, disons que j'ai apprécié._

_« Incroyable ! »_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'incroyable, je vous prie ?_

_« Je pensais que vous auriez préféré quelqu'un chose d'un peu plus, comment dire, sombre »_

_Non… Plus maintenant._

_« A demain, Severus Snape. »_

_A demain, persistante créature._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette nuit-là est sans conteste la plus agréable que je passe dans ce trou.

'Monsieur Bisou' est relégué à mes pieds.

Si je ne le pose pas par terre, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il me regarde d'un air que j'imagine suppliant. Il est tellement rose et naïf et le sol est tellement froid, dur et gris que je ne pense pas qu'il aurait la force mentale de le supporter.

Incroyable ! Je commence à me soucier du bien être d'une peluche ! J'ai vraiment perdu l'esprit…

Au matin, un ridicule sentiment de reconnaissance envers mon inconnue m'envahit.

Mais je me reprends vite.

Je sais bien que tous ses cadeaux ont un prix : la vérité.

Une vérité que je n'ai aucune envie d'examiner.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il faut que je prenne tout cela comme un jeu

Un jeu qui doit durer le plus longtemps possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le garde m'apporte mon repas, ainsi que le paquet escompté.

Je m'empare de la gazette.

Au bout d'une heure, je me demande si cela me chagrine ou me rassure que le monde extérieur soit resté rigoureusement le même pendant mon absence.

Puis, je décide que cela m'indiffère.

Bon, voyons voir le livre qu'elle m'a envoyé cette fois-ci…

Je regarde le titre et secoue la tête en soupirant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Le Tour du monde en 80 jours', vraiment ?_

_« Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de féminin dans ce livre non ? Et puis j'ai pensé que cela vous ferez voyager un peu. »_

_On ne vous a jamais dit que vous pensiez trop ?_

_« Si. Constamment. »_

_Ça par exemple ! J'ai affaire à une intellectuelle._

_« Au lieu de vous moquer, parlez-moi plutôt de cette fille, s'il vous plaît ? »_

…

_C'est votre question d'aujourd'hui ?_

_« Oui »_

_Extrêmement vague, vous en conviendrez, que voulez vous savoir au juste ?_

_« Tout »_

_Non. Que voulez-vous VRAIMENT savoir ?_

…

_« Je suppose que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle avait de si extraordinaire pour parvenir à vous fasciner, vous. »_

_Jalouse ?_

_« Répondez-moi, irritant personnage ! »_

_C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne saurais refuser._

_Elle était très intelligente, voyez-vous, extrêmement douée surtout dans le domaine des potions. Mais elle excellait également dans tout le reste. Elle était lumineuse, jolie cela va sans dire et surtout elle n'avait pas d'a priori._

_« Et de quelle maison venait cette 'femme parfaite' »_

…

_Pour votre information, je compte cela comme une deuxième question._

_« Peu importe, je vous amènerai deux objets. »_

_Je me méfie de vos objets, ma chère !_

_« Je vous amènerai deux objets qui vous seront utiles, ça vous va ? »_

_C'était une Gryffondor._

_« Impossible !! Vous détestez les Gryffondor !! »_

_Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?_

_« C'est votre question ? »_

_Pas du tout, je sais pertinemment à quelle maison vous appartenez._

_« Ah oui ? Eclairez-moi s'il vous plaît. »_

_Vous n'êtes pas une Poudsouffle car vous n'êtes pas assez gentille, ni assez naïve. Vous êtes rusée, mais pas assez pour faire une bonne Serpentard. Reste Serdaigle, bien sûr, qui serait crédible. Mais une Serdaigle ne perdrait pas son temps à essayer de me comprendre, moi. Une Serdaigle n'aurait pas le culot de venir me chercher jusqu'ici. Non ! Une stupidité pareille ne peut venir que d'une GRYFFONDOR._

_« Désolée de vous le dire, mais j'ai préféré nettement ma répartition par le choixpeau ! »_

_Quoi ? J'ai tort peut-être ?!_

_« Non. »_

_Ah ! Vous voyez !_

_« A vous… Sepentard arrogant. »_

_A quoi ressemblaient nos interactions, car je suppose que nous en avons eu quelques unes ?_

_« C'est ça votre question ??!! »_

_Oui, et alors ?_

_« Elle ne me paraît pas très pertinente si vous voulez mon avis. Vous ne voudriez pas en poser une autre, plutôt ? »_

_Un conseil, occupez-vous de vos questions et je m'occupe des miennes._

_« Très bien. Nos interactions, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, se déroulaient toujours selon le même schéma. »_

_Voyez-vous ça…_

_« Oui. Premièrement vous disiez quelque chose. Deuxièmement je vous répondais. Et troisièmement, venaient les insultes. »_

_Des insultes, de ma part envers vous, vous voulez dire ?_

_« Evidemment. »_

_Pensez-vous qu'elles étaient justifiées ?_

…

_« Non, je ne pense pas. »_

_Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous insultais alors ?_

_« Je suppose que vous me preniez pour une emmerdeuse. »_

_Quelle surprise !_

_« Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce à ce que je vois. »_

_Je suppose que vous ne m'aimiez pas beaucoup ? _

_« Humainement ? Je vous trouvais détestable. »_

_Laissez-moi résumer, voulez-vous. Lors de nos 1500 interactions communes, je n'ai fait pratiquement que de vous insulter. Vous pensez donc, sans doute à raison, que je suis quelqu'un d'odieux. _

_« C'est ça. »_

_Ce que je n'arrive donc pas à imaginer c'est pourquoi vous êtes venu m'harceler de vos questions ridicules jusque dans ce trou ?_

_« Parce que, même si je vous trouvais ignoble, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de vous respecter. »_

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes extrêmement naïve. Peut-être que Poudsouffle vous conviendrait finalement._

_« Désolée, mais vous m'avez déjà envoyé à Gryffondor, et il se trouve que je m'y plais bien. »_

_Surprise, surprise…_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain j'observe le garde qui m'apporte mon paquet, avec une certaine appréhension.

Mais celui-ci ne laisse rien paraître.

Dès qu'il est parti je me jette littéralement sur le colis.

Le premier objet est une montre.

Je secoue la tête, complètement effaré.

Exactement ce qui me fallait pour ne pas manquer mes nombreux rendez-vous.

Il est 10h46.

Je soupire.

Puis je m'intéresse au deuxième objet. Un étrange volume relié de cuir noir. Je l'ouvre et remarque un post-it collé à l'intérieur : « pour vos pensées privées… »

…

Je vois…

J'écris : _14 octobre 1999, 10h48_

_- Femme_

_- Gryffondor_

_- Née moldue ou sang-mêlée_

_- Me connaît mais a une image de moi plutôt stéréotypée _

_- Ai été confronté à elle durant 4 ans en tout, apparemment à mon grand déplaisir._

_- Ai passé mon temps à l'injurier_

_- Me respecte tout de même_

_- Me paraît idéaliste ou peut-être est-ce un reste de naïveté de l'enfance…_

_- Si elle est jeune, peut-être une de mes élève. Ceci pourrait expliquer les insultes…_

_- Intelligente, ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre quelque chose_

_- Cartésienne mais sans doute trop pour son bien_

_- Emmerdeuse_

_- Aime poser des questions ridicules_

_- Têtue_

_- Arrogante. Se permet de juger mes questions comme non pertinentes_

_- Ne manque pas de répartie._

_- D'ailleurs, semble être Mlle réponse à tout_

…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Non… Granger ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Des questions ridicules**_

Je n'aurais qu'une question à poser pour être définitivement fixé sur l'identité de mon inconnue.

Mais, à la place, je décide de m'amuser un peu.

Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Quelle était le nom et prénom de cette fille ? »_

_Mais vous êtes obsédée par cette fille, ma parole ! Ce n'est pas très sain, vous savez._

_« Arrêtez de faire l'idiot. »_

_Lily Evans_

_« La mère de Harry !!?? »_

_Il paraît…_

_« Oh… »_

_Oh, quoi ?_

_« Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je réfléchisse. »_

_Eh bien, cela vous changera… Je vais vous poser ma question. Etes-vous prêtes ?_

_« Je suppose. »_

_Ma question est la suivante : Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

…

…

_Je comprends, prenez votre temps, c'est une question difficile. _

…

_Si vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à choisir, j'accepte que vous me donniez deux réponses._

_« Pardon ? »_

_Je parie que vous aimez le rouge et le doré._

_« C'est la question la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu !! Vous voulez vraiment me demander ça !? »_

_Absolument._

_« Bleu »_

_Je vois… _

_« Quoi ? »_

_Rien. Vous avez raison, c'était une question parfaitement ridicule_

_« ??? »_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Pourriez-vous vous me décrire à quoi ressemblait Severus Snape à 16 ans ? »_

_Il faisait parti d'un club (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) d'adolescent qu'ils considéraient à tort comme ses amis mais en dehors de ceux-ci, il était pratiquement asocial. Il était laid, intelligent sans doute mais désespérément impopulaire vu son caractère des plus dissuasif. Il était attiré par la magie noire et rêvait de gloire et de pouvoir. Mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il était tellement faible psychologiquement qu'il en devenait extrêmement influençable. En bref, un parfait imbécile._

_« Vous êtes extrêmement sévère avec vous-même !! »_

_Non. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas familière avec ce concept mais on appelle ça du réalisme._

_« Ah bon ! Vous me rassurez ! Un instant j'ai bien cru que vous aviez juste une image de vous absolument déplorable. »_

_Le sarcasme ne vous sied guère au teint, ma chère._

_« Il faut croire que vous déteignez sur moi. »_

_C'est terrible, fuyez, tant qu'il en est encore temps._

_« Je ne peux pas, vous commencez à m'amuser en plus de m'interpeller. »_

_Oui, j'ai toujours eu un don pour la comédie, je n'y peux rien._

_« Je suis désolée de vous informer que vous êtes spirituel. Pardonnez-moi… »_

_Bon. Assez rigolé, passons aux choses sérieuses, voulez vous._

_« D'accord. »_

_Quel est votre signe astrologique ?_

_« Vous voulez savoir ma date de naissance ? »_

_Non._

_« Uniquement mon signe astrologique ? »_

_C'est ça._

_« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? A quoi cela bien vous avancer ?!! » _

_Ça m'intéresse._

_« J'en doute ! »_

_Je vous ferais remarquer que je réponds à vos questions de bonne grâce et que vous, par contre, me faites subir trois heures de débat avant de répondre à la moindre interrogation._

_« Vierge »_

_Ah ! Je m'en doutais._

_« Vous allez me dire qu'en plus d'être comique, vous êtes un grand astrologue ? »_

_Pas du tout, je conçois l'astrologie comme rien de moins qu'une vaste fumisterie._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Si vous aviez l'occasion de recommencer votre vie, reprendriez-vous la marque des ténèbres ? »_

_Je pensais vous avoir déjà répondu sur ce point hier, non ?_

_« Oui, je suppose… »_

_Posez une autre question._

_« Est-ce que c'était comme vous l'imaginiez, de faire partie des mangemorts ? »_

_Non. En cherchant le pouvoir, je n'ai fait que m'asservir davantage._

_« Merci. »_

_De quoi ?_

_« De votre réponse. »_

_Un peu tard pour apprendre la politesse, ma chère._

_« Mieux vaut tard que jamais… A vous. »_

_Avez-vous un animal de compagnie ?_

_« Dites, vous ne voudriez pas me poser une question intelligente, au moins une fois de temps en temps. »_

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je vous demande ?_

_« Où est-ce qu'on s'est rencontré ? Quel âge j'ai ? Vous pourriez aussi demander de me décrire physiquement. »_

_Poudlard. 20 ans. Yeux noisette, tignasse frisée incontrôlable, avec un tic persistant consistant à lever son bras droit en l'air._

…

_« Vous savez ! Depuis tout ce temps vous savez qui je suis et vous me posez des questions totalement stupides dans le but de me faire tourner en bourrique ! »_

_Voyons, vous vous méprenez, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre._

_« Vous êtes incroyable !! »_

_Eh… Psst… Granger ?_

_« ? »_

_Envoyez-moi des vêtements chauds voulez-vous, on caille ici._

_« Bien sûr ! Vous aimez le rose, il me semble ! »_

_Ne faites pas ça, Granger. Pas si vous tenez à votre vie._

_« Vous croyez que vous me faites peur avec vos menaces, espèce de Mangemort repenti !? »_

_Sale petite peste inconsciente !_

_« Ignoble gamin ! »_

_Petite fille prétentieuse arriviste !_

_« Ancêtre croulant neurasthénique ! »_

_Sirupeuse chipie !_

_« Vieux grinçant fasciste ! »_

_Tenace petite teigne !_

_« Mollusque dépressif ! »_

_Insistante variole !_

_« Croque-mort acédique ! »_

??? !!!

_« Quoi ? »_

_Excellente insulte, Granger._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, ma tenace petite teigne me fait parvenir une multitude de pantalons, chemises, pulls et même, à ma grande stupéfaction, de sous-vêtements. Le tout décliné en quatre couleurs : gris, bleu foncé, blanc et noir.

Je les dépose sur ma nouvelle étagère murale (surprise de Granger du jour précédent) en compagnie de mes livres.

Et me contente de regarder mes possessions, d'un air stupide…

Moi qui, une semaine plus tôt ne possédais absolument rien.

Me voilà équipé d'un dangereux simulacre de vie.

Tout cela devrait me réjouir.

Oui… Mais après ?

Quand la dernière question aura été abordée ?

Quand la dernière réponse aura été donnée ?

Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

Peut-être alors aurais-je enfin la lâcheté d'en finir…

Mais je n'en suis pas encore là.

Du moins pas tant que sa curiosité n'ait été satisfaite...

Elle a toujours été extrêmement curieuse.

Merlin, soit loué !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Le tableau**_

_Que voulez-vous savoir aujourd'hui ma petite teigne ?_

_« C'est étrange, cette insulte, vu vos antécédents, pourrait presque être qualifiée d'affectueuse. »_

_Il n'y a que vous pour prendre une insulte pour une marque d'affection._

_« Je suppose… »_

_Je suis tout ouïe._

_« Combien de fois avez-vous changé de camp ? »_

_Une._

_« Quand vous parlez d'une fois, est-ce le fait de devenir mangemort ou d'être passé dans le camp de Dumbledore ? »_

_Ah. Voilà bien toute la question, n'est-ce pas…_

_Que croyez-vous, petite teigne ?_

_« La deuxième ? »_

_Je vous donnerais bien des points pour cette réponse, mais je n'ai plus la possibilité…_

_« Combien ? »_

_100, cela vous convient ?_

_« Suffisant. »_

_Tant mieux parce que je ne vous aurais pas accordé plus. Vous avez quand même mis deux ans pour vous décider._

_« Désolée, je ferais plus vite la prochaine fois qu'on vous emprisonnera à tort… »_

_Ah ah._

_Voici ma question, petite vermine : Pourquoi venir me déranger maintenant ?_

_« J'ai toujours eu un doute vous savez. Un doute extrêmement persistant en ce qui concerne votre culpabilité. Pendant deux ans j'ai essayé de me dire que c'était uniquement de l'optimisme naïf de ma part. Mais le doute grandissait de plus en plus et je me suis persuadée que tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse claire, mon cerveau ne trouverait pas le repos. »_

_Et maintenant que j'ai confirmé vos doute, chipie. Avez-vous trouvé le repos ?_

_« Non… »_

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !! Vous le savez au moins !!? »_

_Je suis tout à fait à ma place, au contraire._

_« Déraisonnable dément têtu et borné ! »_

_Idéaliste hallucinante et sans-gêne !_

_« Vous avez oublié 'têtue'. »_

_Ah oui, pardon._

_« Sachez que je vous ferai sortir d'ici, même si je dois vous traîner dehors moi-même ! »_

_Vous ne devriez pas attendre d'avoir tous les faits avant de vous emporter d'une façon aussi ridicule ?_

_« Je sais le principal, vous êtes innocent. »_

_Moi ? Innocent ! Cessez de rêver, Granger._

_« Vous êtes innocent de ce dont on vous accuse ! »_

_Et alors, les autres actes que j'ai commis compensent largement ce fait, croyez-moi._

_« Pourquoi avez-vous ce besoin de vous ériger en martyre ? »_

_Granger, petite sotte… Vous ne savez pratiquement rien de moi !_

_« Ah non ! Je préfère que vous m'appeliez 'variole persistante', et de loin. »_

_Vous êtes aberrante. _

_« De votre part, vu votre santé mentale, je prends ça pour un compliment. »_

_Evidemment… Remarquez que cela ne fait que confirmer mes dires._

_« Oui, vous avez toujours raison, c'est bien connu. »_

_Insupportable harpie !_

_« Demeuré obtus amer et déplaisant ! »_

_Dérangeante pleurésie purulente !_

_« Pardon ?? »_

_Pour votre information, Granger, une pleurésie est une infection aiguë de la plèvre. Celle-ci, pour votre information toujours, est une membrane qui se situe entre les poumons et la cage thoracique._

_« Merci, Docteur Snape ! »_

_De rien._

…

_« Ecoutez, je dois vous prévenir pour l'objet de demain. »_

_Oui ?_

_« Il est un peu spécial. Ne le touchez pas avant que le garde ne soit sorti. »_

_Et si le garde prend l'envie de le toucher avant moi ?_

_« Il fonctionnera pour vous et vous seul. »_

_Je vois…_

_« Je voulais vous dire aussi, n'oubliez pas de porter votre montre… »_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois être intrigué ou effrayé._

_« Cela vous plaira, j'en suis sûre ! »_

_Vous me pardonnerez mon manque d'enthousiasme mais je préfère vérifier par moi-même avant de, comment dites-vous déjà, baiser vos pieds de reconnaissance…_

_« Je n'en demande pas tant… Un simple merci suffira. »_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne passe pas ma matinée à attendre son paquet.

non.

Si je ne fais rien et que je fixe la porte de ma cellule d'un air anxieux c'est simplement parce que je l'ai décidé.

Oui, c'est ça, et aussi parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Bon, il vient cet imbécile ?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai la réponse une heure plus tard.

Un tableau ?

Je n'ai jamais été très féru de peinture à vrai dire, mais je dois avouer que celle-ci a un certain charme.

C'est un tableau moldu, l'image semble fixe et nulle présente humaine ne vient troubler ce calme. Et, à vrai dire, je préfère cela.

Je contemple un paysage empli d'une certaine sérénité. C'est une clairière au début de l'automne. Certains arbres sont encore complètement verts mais d'autres possèdent des feuilles jaune et orange de teintes tellement flamboyantes qu'on a l'impression que les arbres sont en feu. Au premier plan, un mystérieux petit chemin serpente et finit par disparaître à travers les arbres.

J'approche ma main en tremblant et effleure la surface du tableau avec une certaine révérence.

Le tableau semble alors s'illuminer et la sensation qui s'empare de moi ressemble à un voyage en portoloin. J'ai l'impression que tout mon être se fait aspirer.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus dans ma cellule.

L'air n'est plus lourd et humide, au contraire, une légère brise me caresse le visage. Je suis assis dans de l'herbe de la couleur des blés.

Au sol, à côté de moi, un tableau est posé. Celui-ci représente un endroit sombre et gris. La porte de sortie en quelque sorte.

Je regarde au alentour et ai la surprise de découvrir que le paysage ne se résume pas à la clairière, il s'étend à perte de vue et je semble me trouver au milieu d'une immense forêt.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je m'écroule.

Je sens le picotement de l'herbe contre ma nuque.

Dans le ciel un soleil au zénith me fait presque mal aux yeux.

Toute cette lumière.

Ça doit être pour ça que mes yeux pleurent. Non ?

Je reste allongé dans l'herbe.

Le paysage devient de plus en plus flou à mesure que des larmes de plus en plus nombreuses s'écoulent de mes joues pour aller se perdrent dans l'herbe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne parviens à reprendre la maîtrise de moi-même que beaucoup plus tard.

Peut-être que demain, j'aurais la force de me lever et d'aller observer un peu les environs.

Oui, peut-être que demain je pourrais.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela me paraît un peu trop à gérer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre.

Il est temps de partir de toute façon.

Mon garde va bientôt arriver avec le repas du soir.

Et puis aussi, j'ai ma tenace petite teigne à remercier.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Hello »_

_Hello_

_« Alors !!?? »_

_Alors quoi ?_

_« ça vous a plu ?. »_

_Non. Cela ne m'a pas plu. Cela m'a complètement bouleversé. _

_Imaginez, je me suis trouvé incapable de faire face à un simple paysage ! Trop de beauté, voyez-vous, trop de joie, trop de vie d'un seul coup et tout cela à ma portée, moi qui évolue dans l'obscurité depuis près de 2 ans._

_Et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._

_« Vous venez juste de le faire ! »_

_Quoi ? Ce que je viens de dire vous suffit ?_

_« Oui… pour l'instant. »_

_Pour l'instant ? … Et après ?_

_« Après je veux vous voir dehors, VRAIMENT dehors. »_

…

_« Répondrez-vous à ma question de ce soir ? »_

_Ne pourrait t'on pas faire une trêve, juste pour ce soir ?_

_« Ma question ne concerne pas votre passé et vous pouvez y répondre simplement par oui ou non. »_

_S'il le faut…_

_« Me laisserez-vous, à partir de maintenant, vous appeler Severus ? »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Parce que je commence à vous apprécier et que j'ai envie de vous appeler par votre prénom. »_

_Comme deux personnes sur un pied d'égalité vous voulez dire ?_

_« C'est ça. »_

_Ne savez vous donc pas que je suis totalement à votre merci, ma petite teigne ? _

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_Que va-t-il se passer, dites-moi, quand vous n'aurez plus de questions à me poser ?_

_« J'en trouverais d'autres ! »_

_Et après ?_

_« J'en trouverais encore et encore et encore… »_

_Indéfiniment !?_

_« Indéfiniment ! »_

_Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien vous apporter en retour ?! _

…

_Est-ce que vous me considérez comme l'un de vos ridicules projets à mener à terme !?_

_« Non !! »_

_Alors quoi !???_

_« Vous me faites me sentir vivante. Je ne me sens vivante que lorsque je discute avec vous ! »_

…

…

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi !!!! Je ne sais pas !!! »_

_Calmez-vous Hermione, et racontez-moi tout depuis le début, voulez-vous._

_« Eh bien… Je suppose que tout a commencé avec mon travail. Je pensais que cela m'épanouirait de travailler au ministère, que je pourrais faire changer les choses mais je me retrouve à faire de la paperasse toute la journée et j'ai l'impression que le système est tellement englué qu'il ne pourra pas bouger d'un millimètre et que ce que je fais n'a aucune importance et ne fait aucune différence ! »_

_Démissionnez dans ce cas !_

_« Et pour quoi faire ? »_

_Mais ce que vous voulez, espèce d'idiote !_

_« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. »_

_Eh bien cherchez !!! Vous semblez aimer les cas désespérés, travaillez dans le social. Vous feriez également une avocate agaçante ayant réponse à tout. Cependant peut-être qu'un travail dans la recherche serait plus adapté et parviendrait à mettre au repos vos synapses hyperactives ! _

_« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez 'Conseiller d'orientation' en plus. » _

_J'ai de nombreux talents cachés, ma chère. Bon, je considère le problème comme réglé, passons à la suite !_

_« !!! »_

_J'attends._

_« Ma vie sentimentale… »_

_Merlin ayez pitié !!!_

_« C'est un désert, le désert de Gobi. »_

_Weasley ?_

_« Loin… Au début cela allait, mais après… Disons que nous avions de plus en plus de peine à nous supporter … »_

_Quelle surprise ! Vous étiez le couple le plus mal assorti que j'ai jamais vu ! _

_« Les opposés s'attirent, je vous signale ! Je trouvais que nous étions plutôt complémentaire. »_

_Complémentaire, mais c'est merveilleux tout ça ! Et des intérêts communs, vous en aviez ?_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_Lesquels ? Le Quidditch ? La défense des droits des Elfes ? La volonté de réussir académiquement ? Une philosophie semblable de la vie peut-être ? _

_« Non. »_

_Alors ?_

_« Alors rien ! Vous avez raison nous n'avions rien en commun ! Vous êtes content ? »_

_Pas du tout._

_Vous savez, il existe certainement de nombreux autres idiots sur terre qui seraient capable d'apprécier vos innombrables qualités._

_« Je vous sens un tout petit peu ironique. »_

_Moi ? Jamais ! Passons à la suite._

_« Mes parents, je leur ai lancé un sort extrêmement puissant et les ai envoyés en Australie pour les protéger de Voldemort. Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'annuler. »_

…

_Je vous aiderai._

_« Vraiment ? En quel honneur ? »_

_Pour que vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre, par exemple. Poursuivez…_

_« Je suppose que je me sens un peu isolée. Je ne vois plus tellement Harry et Ginny depuis ma rupture avec Ron. »_

_Eh bien reprenez contact avec eux ou trouvez-vous de nouveaux amis moins imbéciles ! _

_« Si vous croyez que c'est facile. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis. »_

_Pourtant avec votre personnalité rayonnante…_

_« Ah ah ! Et le plus ironique c'est que la seule personne que je considère comme mon ami, c'est vous ! »_

…

_Moi ?_

_« Oui vous espèce de vil et repoussant individu ! »_

_Pourquoi !?_

_« Je vous l'ai dit, le seul moment de ma journée qui me paraît tolérable est celui où je parle avec vous. »_

_Vous voulez me faire croire que vous aimez vous faire insulter ?_

_« Non pas en règle générale. Mais venant de vous, cela ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça : divertissant. »_

_Pathétique ! Vous êtes absolument pathétique !_

_« Je ne vous le fait pas dire.»_

…

_« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question vous savez. »_

_Et quelle est-t-elle ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu le fil au milieu de toutes vos complaintes._

_« Me laisserez-vous, vous appelez par votre prénom ? »_

_Si vous y tenez ! Grand bien vous fasse !_

_« Severus ? »_

_Oui ?_

_« Merci. »_

_Ne soyez pas ridicule._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Trop zélée**_

_Parlez-moi de la façon dont vous avez ensorcelé vos parents._

_« A vrai dire, j'ai mélangé quelques petits sortilèges… »_

_Lesquels ?_

_« Oubliette, Confundo, Obliteration et Imperio »_

_Vous êtes complètement folle !!!!!!!!!!!! Avec tout ça vous auriez pu leur faire griller le cerveau !!_

_« Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque ! … Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emportée… »_

_Sans blague…_

_« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rappellent soudain de quelque chose et qu'ils reviennent ici se faire tuer !! »_

_Granger, granger… Vous connaissez votre défaut principal ?_

_« Non ? »_

_Vous êtes TROP zélée !_

_« Et c'est un défaut ça ? »_

_Dans cette situation : OUI !!_

_« Ah. »_

_Et maintenant le seul moyen serait d'entrer dans leur cerveau pour essayer de contempler l'ampleur des dégâts._

_« Avec la Légilimancie vous voulez dire ? »_

_Amenez-les moi._

_« Pardon ?!!! »_

_Débrouillez-vous pour les amener ici. Et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je ne vous promets pas que cela fonctionne, cependant._

…

…

…

_Hermione ?_

_« Severus… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »_

_Eh bien c'est une première !_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis nerveux.

Non j'ai dépassé le stade de nerveux.

Je suis livide !

C'est aujourd'hui que je vais voir ma petite teigne pour la première fois, face à face.

Non seulement ça, mais en plus je vais devoir aider ses parents.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations invraisemblables !

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que j'allais l'aider.

Je fais dans le social maintenant.

On aura tout vu !

C'est à ce moment-là que le garde décide de débarquer pour interrompre mes jérémiades.

« Vous avez de la visite… Si on peut appeler ça comme ça… »

??? ! ???

Débarque alors une jeune femme accompagnée d'une cage contenant deux canaris.

« Vous avez une heure » dit le garde en regardant les volatiles d'un air soupçonneux.

Quant à moi, mon regard est plutôt attiré par la jeune femme.

Hermione Granger en personne.

Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, toute trace de l'enfance semble l'avoir abandonnée en chemin.

Je remarque qu'elle a réussi à dompter ses cheveux en un chignon qui laisse échapper quelques mèches folles.

« Severus, c'est abominable ! » dit-elle sincèrement en regardant les environs.

« Je sais. » je murmure, d'une voix voilée.

« Est-ce que je peux… S'il vous plaît ? » me demande t-elle d'un air suppliant en désignant sa baguette.

« Si vous y tenez… » je murmure en haussant un sourcil.

« Merci !!! » dit-elle, extrêmement soulagée.

Puis elle crie : « Recurvite !!! » en pointant sa baguette dans tout les sens.

Tout y passe, toilette, lavabo, lit, étagère, sol, fenêtre, mur.

« Impervus ! » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les murs pour les rendre imperméables.

Puis elle regarde mon vieux matelas d'un air dégoûté avant de le métamorphoser.

« J'ai apporté quelques petites choses, pour agrémenter » dit-elle en sortant des objets miniatures de son sac.

Elle entreprend ensuite de les disposer dans la pièce avant de pointer sa baguette sur chacun et de murmurer « Engorgio ».

Apparaît alors : Un fauteuil, une multitudes de bougies, une bibliothèque, un tapis ! un miroir !! Et comble du comble : une plante verte !!!

« Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini de re-décorer Granger ?! » Je demande, à bout de nerf.

Elle pose alors ses yeux sur moi et s'approche avec un petit sourire pour s'arrêter à quinze centimètres de ma personne.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

Sa baguette est pointée vers mes cheveux lorsqu'elle murmure : « Tergeo ».

« J'ai toujours rêvée de faire ça. » dit-elle d'un air mutin en contemplant mes cheveux propres. « Vous savez, se laver les cheveux 3x par semaine ce n'est vraiment pas du luxe ! »

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Attachetifs » murmure-t-elle en souriant devant mon air ahuri.

Je me retrouve alors, le visage dégagé, mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Puis elle contemple ma barbe.

« Quelqu'un aurait besoin de se raser. » dit-elle avant de prononcer une nouvelle incantation.

…

« Fini ! » s'exclame Hermione, extrêmement fière d'elle tandis que je regarde ma cellule d'un air complètement hagard.

« Severus, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande t-elle inquiète.

« Comme après le passage d'un ouragan, Granger »

Elle esquisse un sourire avant de me contempler d'un air songeur.

J'ai opté aujourd'hui pour un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un pull en cachemire gris.

J'ai l'impression de me faire détailler consciencieusement des pieds à la tête.

Et cela me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ???!!! » je finis par m'exclamer, n'y tenant plus.

« Non… rien… » dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant son regard vers le sol.

!!!!!! ???????????????

« Vos parents, je présume. » dis-je, en désignant les deux canaris.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Radical, Granger ! … Comme d'habitude… »

« J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir. » dit-elle en croisant les bras et en adoptant une moue que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Hum !!

« Peu importe ! » dis-je, agacé. « Par lequel, commençons-nous, j'ai besoin de celui qui a le plus fort caractère. Le plus tête de mule en somme. »

« Il faut commencer par ma mère. » dit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

« Je vois, je vois… Telle mère telle fille. » je murmure.

« Dites, vous ne cessez jamais d'être insultant ? » me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi faire, puisque vous adorez ça ? »

Elle me regarde d'un air stupéfait puis esquisse un sourire ravi.

?????

Ma parole, elle est démente, absolument démente !

« A vous, Granger. » dis-je en soupirant.

Granger pose un des volatiles sur le sol, pointe sa baguette et murmure : « finite. »

Une femme, à l'air désorientée, apparaît alors.

« Legilimens » je murmure en fixant son regard.

Me voilà aussitôt dans sa tête.

Comme je l'avais prédit ce qui m'attend est un véritable capharnaüm.

Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de re-décoration à faire.

Mais d'abord aérons un peu, me dis-je, en forçant toutes les portes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque tout paraît de nouveau à sa place, je me retire de son esprit.

La mère d'Hermione me regarde d'un air stupéfait puis pose les yeux sur sa fille.

« Hermione, où sommes-nous ? J'ai une migraine épouvantable ! »

A ses mots, le visage anxieux d'Hermione se fend d'un sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tu as fait QUOI ?!!!!! » hurle Mme Granger à sa fille.

« C'était pour vous protéger ! »

« Tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis ! »

« Parce que vous auriez accepté de partir sans moi, peut-être ? » demande Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

« Non, tu aurais pu partir avec nous ! »

Je soupire.

« Je ne pouvais pas ! Il fallait que j'aide Harry ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quel honneur tu as décidé… »

« Mme Granger, Mlle Granger, désolé de vous interrompre mais je vous rappelle que M. Granger est toujours à l'état de canari amnésique… »

Hermione m'adresse un petit sourire.

??????

« Désolée, Severus. » dit-elle, contrite.

« J'aurais besoin de concentration et donc de silence pendant que je procède... » dis-je, sérieusement.

Mère et fille hochent la tête, enfin d'accord.

A vrai dire le silence n'était pas du tout obligatoire, mais plutôt nécessaire pour mes pauvres nerfs.

« Au suivant… » je soupire, lassé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tu as fait QUOI ? » demande M. Granger à sa fille

Merlin… Aidez-moi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Alors comme ça vous êtes en prison ? Pour quel motif ? » me demande M. Granger alors que Mme Granger et Hermione ont une conversation des plus animée.

« Meurtre. »

« Ah bon… Qui avez-vous tué ? »

« Albus Dumbledore »

« Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce Dingledoor… »

« C'était le directeur de Poudlard, l'école que fréquentait votre fille. »

« Ah voilà. Vous vouliez sa place peut-être ? »

« Merlin, non. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

« Un original ce Dingledoor… »

« En effet. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir replacé les 'canaris' dans leur cage, Hermione se retourne vers moi.

« Severus. » murmure t'elle en s'approchant de moi d'un air décidé.

Pour s'arrêter si proche qu'il suffirait d'un infime geste de ma part pour l'effleurer.

Je reste parfaitement immobile.

Hermione me regarde anxieusement et entreprend de m'entourer de ses bras avec des gestes tellement lents qu'on croirait que je suis un animal sauvage qu'elle ne veut pas effrayer.

Quand ses mains se posent finalement sur mon dos, je me retiens de laisser échapper un soupir.

Quand elle blottit sa tête contre mon torse et que ses bras resserrent son emprise pour m'attirer tout contre elle. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux et rester les bras ballants.

« Merci » murmure t-elle.

…

« Dis, Severus ? » demande t'elle, anxieusement, contre mon torse « Tu crois qu'ils vont me pardonner ? »

…

« Ce sont tes parents… Ils sont là pour ça. »

« Et toi ? » murmure-t-elle.

« Moi ? » je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Mais enfin de quoi ? » je murmure totalement décontenancé.

« De t'avoir imposé ma présence, de t'avoir fait du chantage pour que tu répondes à mes questions, de t'avoir envoyé des objets ridicules lorsque je n'étais pas satisfaite de tes réponses, de t'avoir obligé à m'écouter me plaindre de mes problèmes alors que les tiens sont bien pires. D'avoir été égoïste. » récite t-elle, sincèrement.

« Merlin, mais c'est abominable » je murmure d'un ton moqueur en la ceinturant de mes bras pour éviter toute tentative d'escapade.

« Ne te me moques pas, je le pense vraiment, je voudrais m'excuser. » dit-elle, sérieusement.

« Ridicule. » Je souffle à son oreille. « Je devrais plutôt te remercier. »

« De quoi ?? » murmure t'elle, complètement choquée.

« De m'avoir imposé ta présence, de m'avoir fait du chantage pour que je répondes à tes question, de m'avoir obligé à t'écouter. »

…

« Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? » je demande, innocemment.

« Le Bisounours, je t'ai envoyé un Bisounours. » dit-elle, incertaine, en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Ah oui… C'est affreux. » dis-je, faussement sérieux, en croisant son regard.

Elle sourit.

Je souris.

Puis je remarque que nous sommes toujours enlacés.

…

…

…

« Est-ce que tu vas me libérer ? » me demande Hermione, avec un petit sourire malicieux, en ne faisant, néanmoins, aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » dis-je, d'un ton moqueur.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle, en riant.

« Tu n'as pas dit 'S'il te plaît'. »

« Tu as raison, c'est très impoli. » dit-elle, sérieuse.

…

…

…

« Alors ? » je demande, légèrement surpris.

« Alors quoi ? » demande-t-elle, innocemment.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à le dire ? »

« Non. » dit-elle, en me serrant plus fort encore. « Je suis très bien là où je suis. »

« Je vois… » je murmure, complètement choqué.

…

…

Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrons-nous battre le record de l'étreinte la plus longue ?

_Notes : Si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne (enlevez les parenthèses) : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/images/snapehermione(.)jpg_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Dis-moi tout. **_

Nous sommes toujours enlacés lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvre.

Hermione s'éloigne finalement de moi.

Ce qui provoque, par la même occasion, une perte de chaleur pratiquement insurmontable.

« L'heure est écoulée, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. » dit le gardien, immuable.

Hermione attrape la cage à oiseaux et murmure « Aurevoir, Severus »

Je ne peux que hocher la tête avant que la porte ne se referme.

Je reste là, à contempler ma cellule meublée en me disant que, paradoxalement, elle ne m'a jamais semblée aussi vide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je suis bien décidé à mettre un peu de distance.

Il ne faut absolument pas que ce qui s'est passé hier se reproduise.

Et pour cela il n'existe qu'un seul moyen.

Il ne faut plus qu'elle revienne.

Jamais.

C'est trop dangereux.

Je ne suis déjà que trop dépendant d'elle.

Il ne faut pas, en plus, que je m'habitue à sa présence.

J'attrape le petit cahier noir d'un air décidé.

Je l'ouvre.

J'attrape ma plume.

Et je reste là, à fixer la page blanche.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'écris, rageusement : _Ne viens plus me voir, s'il te plaît._

La réponse qui me parvient n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, Severus ! »_

_Je suis sérieux_

_« Je sais. Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être ridicule. »_

_Bécasse intolérable et irréfléchie._

_« Mariole malpoli et malhonnête. »_

…

…

…

_Hermione, je t'en supplie… _

…

…

…

_« D'accord... »_

Je m'empresse de refermer le cahier.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas soulagé.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une énorme pierre pèse sur mon estomac.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une sorte de brume indéfinissable.

Je n'ouvre pas le cahier noir.

Ce serait encore pire.

A la place je m'oblige à lire un livre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer le moins du monde

Alors j'ouvre mon journal et j'écris le mot : 'pathétique' jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que mes doigts attrapent des cloques.

Je ne m'arrête que lorsque ma main est en sang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je me réveille, la main en feu, mais l'esprit nullement au repos.

Peut-être que si je tapais la tête contre le mur de façons répétées, j'arriverais à chasser ce ridicule sentiment de mélancolie…

Mes pensées guillerettes sont interrompues par la porte de ma cellule qui s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Une heure. » rappelle le gardien.

Entre alors une Hermione absolument furibonde.

Ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens et ses yeux semblent prêts à me fusiller sur place.

C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Elle se plante devant moi et me crie au visage : « SEVERUS ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE TON JUGEMENT N'A JAMAIS EU LIEU !!!!!!! »

« Je sais. » je murmure, absolument abasourdi.

« TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI !!!!? »

« Je suppose que le ministère n'a aucun doute sur ma culpabilité et donc que le Magenmagot n'est pas pressé de me juger. » je réponds en haussant les épaules.

« C'EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS INADMISSIBLE QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDUE !!!! »

« Hermione, calme-toi. » dis-je doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule.

La vague de douleur qui m'envahit me prend totalement par surprise.

Merde… Mauvais réflexe. J'ai choisi la fausse main.

Je la retire précipitamment.

Hermione me fixe d'un air inquiet.

Toute sa colère semble être retombée.

Elle attrape mon bras et demande : « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? »

« Rien. » je réponds nonchalamment.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en posant, sans prévenir, sa main sur la mienne.

« AIE !!!! Ne fais pas ça !! » je crie de douleur.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Absolument rien, en effet » dit-elle ironique. « Tu as de la chance, il se trouve que j'ai une trousse de premier secours dans mon sac. »

« Evidemment. » je grogne, tandis qu'elle m'ignore et fouille dans son énorme sac.

« Ah la voilà… Donne-moi ta main, espèce d'imbécile. »

« Laisses-moi te dire que tu ne seras jamais infirmière, ma chère, tes manières laissent légèrement à désirer. » dis-je, grognon, en lui tendant néanmoins ma main.

« Je vais nettoyer d'abord, ensuite désinfecter et finalement je mettrais une crème calmante. »

« Tout un programme. »

« Tais-toi. » dit-elle, en pointant sa baguette sur ma main.

« Tergeo » murmure-t-elle.

Puis elle désinfecte ma main, d'un air consciencieux.

Je reste impassible malgré la douleur.

Quand sa main applique le baume calmant avec gentillesse et application, je me retiens de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà. Je vais te laisser ce baume. UTILISE-LE. » dit-elle, fermement.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! » dis-je, à bout de nerf.

Hermione hausse les épaules : « Ça reste à prouver… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ? » dit-elle, décidée.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » je demande, légèrement intrigué.

« J'ai une question pour toi… La dernière. »

« Je t'écoute. » dis-je, stupéfait.

« Dis-moi, tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur toi et ton passé pour comprendre pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ? » dit-elle, d'un ton décidé.

« Ca va prendre du temps, et nous n'avons qu'une heure. » dis-je, extrêmement réticent.

« Et alors ? Je reviendrai demain et après-demain et après-après-demain et après-après-après…»

« Je crois que je saisis l'idée. » je l'interromps en posant mon doigt contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Etonnamment, cela fonctionne extrêmement bien.

Je profite de son silence pour lui demander en soupirant : « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir tout savoir de moi ? »

« Parce que je veux te comprendre, parce que je veux t'aider. » dit-elle, d'un ton pratiquement suppliant.

« M'aider ? »

« Je préférais vraiment que tu sois dehors d'ici ! »

« Et ce que je veux moi, n'a aucune importance, je suppose. » je demande, agacé.

« Toi ? Tu n'es pas objectif. » dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour écarter mes arguments. « Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas tout me raconter et après je te dirais très sincèrement si je pense que, oui ou non, ce que tu as fait mérites que tu passes le reste de ta vie en prison. Si c'est le cas, je te laisserais croupir ici mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour accélérer la date de ton jugement et que tu sois reconnu innocent. »

« Et je dois m'en remettre à ton avis en quel honneur ? » je demande, absolument abasourdi.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre se bousculer au portillon. Et je te fais remarquer que je serais totalement impartiale et honnête. »

« Pff… Ridicule… » dis-je, totalement dubitatif.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, affrontée.

« Hermione, tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais totalement impartiale en ce qui me concerne. Tu viens de dire que tu voulais que je sorte d'ici. Tu vas avoir tendance à me trouver des excuses dans ce but, d'autant plus que tu sembles apprécier mon attachante et charmante personnalité. » dis-je, complètement ironique.

Elle secoue la tête.

« Donc, ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que le seul moyen pour moi d'être objective, serait que je sois totalement neutre à ton égard. »

« C'est ça. »

« Je vois. Et si c'était le cas, t'en remettrais-tu à mon jugement ? »

« Je suppose…»

« J'aimerais une réponse un petit peu plus ferme. »

« Oui, je m'en remettrais à ton jugement. » dis-je, totalement agacé.

« Je pars du principe que pour être totalement neutre envers quelqu'un il faut ignorer tout de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Faisons ça. »

???

« Je suis sûre que je trouverais une pensine qui traîne au ministère. Il me suffira de mettre dedans tous les souvenirs te concernant. Et ensuite je pourrais t'interroger de manière tout à fait neutre. »

!!!

« Je vois… »

« Il y a juste un petit problème cependant. » ajoute-t-elle, embêtée.

« Eclaire-moi. »

« Tu n'es pas non plus objectif envers toi-même. Et je pense que tu vas tenter de me manipuler. »

« Quelle confiance... » dis-je, légèrement vexé.

« Et comme je ne te connaîtrais pas du tout, je ne vais pas me méfier de toi. C'est pourquoi je te demande de prendre du veritaserum. » continue t-elle imperturbable.

« Alors pourquoi, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ne m'as-tu pas demandé de faire la même chose depuis le début. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Mais comme je ne suis au courant de rien, je veux juste me faire influencer le moins possible ! » dit-elle, désolée.

…

« J'accepte. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, et si tu décides que je suis coupable, il faudra assumer ! »

« Je ne me fais aucun soucis. »

« Bien sûr que non… » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi d'être optimiste. » dit-elle en souriant

« Non je ne t'excuse pas, c'est un très grave défaut. » dis-je d'un ton moqueur. « Et d'ailleurs. qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je t'avais demandé de ne plus revenir. » je continue, sévèrement.

« Eh bien, je ne comptais pas venir, figure-toi. J'étais à mon travail et comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire j'ai demandé au responsable du département de la justice magique de voir le compte-rendu de ton procès. Cet imbécile m'a répondu que tu n'avais pas encore été jugé car il y avait trop de choses à réorganiser depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'ils ne faisaient pas du procès d'un, je cite, 'mangemort accompli' leur priorité. Non mais tu te rends compte !!!? »

« La vie est injuste, plus vite tu t'y feras, mieux tu te porteras. » dis-je, philosophe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'imiter là, un 'cookie diseur de bonne aventure' ? »

« Pardon ?? »

« Laisse tomber… Ensuite, j'étais à deux doigts de démissionner mais je ne me suis dis que ce serait mieux d'être sur place pour attaquer de l'intérieur. »

« Oh ! Le ministère a VRAIMENT du souci à se faire. » dis-je, complètement ironique.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… Ensuite, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques, j'ai dis à mon responsable que j'avais un imprévu urgent et que je serais de retour cet après-midi, et je suis venue directement ici. Pour voir ce que toi, tu pensais de la situation, mais apparemment cela ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid.»

Je hausse les épaules.

Hermione soupire de dépit et se laisse tomber sur mon lit.

« Incroyable, on dirait que je suis la seule personne sur terre qui a encore un soupçon de… Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bosse sur ton lit ? » dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux en tâtant 'Monsieur Bisou' à travers la couverture.

!!!

« Est ce que ça ne serait pas ?!!! » Elle soulève la couverture. « Ah ! Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! » dit-elle en sortant le Bisounours d'un air accusateur.

« Ne fait pas de conclusion hâtive, je peux tout t'expliquer. » dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

« Ah bon !? La situation me paraît pourtant parfaitement claire. Tu dors avec ! » dit-elle, faussement scandalisée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai qu'un lit. » je continue, sur le même ton.

« C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

« Si cela peut te rassurer, il n'y a eu aucun contact entre nous. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as dormi avec sans le toucher ? »

« C'est la vérité. Oh et puis tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui nous a présenté. »

Hermione craque la première et éclate de rire.

« Severus, tu es un sacré comique. »

« Bizarrement, tu es la première personne qui me dit ça… »

« Bizarre, en effet… » dit-elle en riant.

Je souris et lui tend ma main valide : « Changeons de décor, veux-tu »

Hermione me prend la main, sans discuter.

Puis, nous nous dirigeons vers le tableau.

Et passons de l'autre côté.

Le paysage n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir évolué depuis la dernière fois.

« Où sommes-nous, en fait ? » je demande.

« Dans une forêt. » dit-elle, d'un air mutin.

« Ça je le remarque, petite idiote, ce que je voulais savoir c'est si ce tableau est un portoloin ? »

« Non, cette forêt est tout ce qu'il y a de plus imaginaire. »

« Je crois que je préfère ça. Voyons voir si cela même quelque part. Dis-je en empruntant le petit chemin, entraînant Hermione à ma suite. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Severus, tu ne pourrais pas marcher plus lentement. » demande Hermione, toujours attachée à ma main.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas toi qui devrait marcher plus vite, plutôt. » dis-je d'un ton moqueur, avant de m'étaler de tout mon long.

???

Hermione me regarde avec un petit sourire triomphant.

Un croche-pied. Elle m'a fait un croche-pied, la garce !!

« Oh, souris tant que tu peux … » dis-je, d'un ton menaçant.

« Je suis désolée, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'arrêter. » dit-elle, sans aucun remord.

Puis elle s'assied lourdement à côté de moi et entreprend d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Ahhhhhhhhh… Mes pauvres pieds… » se plaint-elle.

Je contemple ses chaussures d'un air dubitatif.

« Elles ont l'air extrêmement inconfortable… »

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Elles le sont. Mais pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que j'allais faire du trekking !! »

« Et transfigurer tes chaussures avant de partir, cela ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée. » je demande, sadique.

« Non ! » dit-elle, agacée.

« Ah, les femmes…»

« Tu parles en grand connaisseur, je suppose. » dit-elle, amusée.

Touché !

« Montre-moi tes pieds, crétine. » dis-je, sérieusement.

Celle-ci s'exécute.

« Il se trouve que j'ai, par le plus grand des hasard, une crème calmante dans ma poche. » dis-je, en sortant ladite crème.

« Severus, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, je t'adore, tu es le meilleur du monde. »

« Mmh… Il me semble que la douleur t'aveugle, ma chère. » dis-je, en frictionnant ses pieds.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. » soupire-t-elle.

« Merci. » dit-elle d'un ton tellement fervent qu'on dirait que je lui ai donné un de mes reins.

« De rien. » je réponds, extrêmement amusé.

« Tes chaussures. » dis-je en lui rendant l'objet du délit. « TRANSFIGURE-LES. »

Elle me tire la langue puis pointe sa baguette sur ses chaussures pour les transformer en chaussures de marche.

Je me relève et lui tend la main. « Nous ne sommes pas en avance, il va falloir marcher encore plus vite pour le retour, j'en ai peur. » dis-je d'un ton faussement désolé.

« Sadique. » murmure-t-elle.

« Toujours. » je réponds, avec un petit sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous franchissons une nouvelle fois le tableau.

« Je n'en peux plus… » soupire Hermione, avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se laisser tomber sur mon lit.

« Aucun physique ! » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi mourir.. » dit-elle en s'enroulant dans ma couverture avant de fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise.

!!!

Quant à moi, je reste là, debout, à la contempler d'un air stupide.

…

…

Hermione ouvre finalement les yeux pour me voir planter devant elle. Elle sourit et me demande, en soulevant la couverture : « Tu veux venir peut-être ?»

Oui

« Non… Et je te ferais remarquer que tu à l'audace de m'inviter dans mon propre lit. »

« Je le considère comme notre lit vu que j'ai métamorphosé le trois quart de ses éléments… Partager serait donc logique... » dit-elle, tranquillement.

!!!!!!!

Je suis certain qu'elle bluffe, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« Très bien, partageons, dans ce cas. » dis-je, uniquement pour voir sa réaction.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit mal à l'aise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit choquée.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne sur ses paroles.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle me dise d'un ton joyeux : « Super ! Viens… Dépêche-toi ! »

!! ??? !!!! ????? !!!!!! ??????? !!!!!!!! ???????? !!!!!!!!! ??????????

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, qu'il neige ? » demande-t-elle.

Je soupire et enlève mes chaussures.

Je n'ai plus le choix, si je reviens sur mes paroles, je perdrais la face.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations invraisemblables.

Je prends bien soin de me coucher sur le côté, à l'extrême bord du lit, à quelques millimètres du vide, dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Et de lui tourner le dos.

« Severus, tu es ridicule. » dit-elle, en ceinturant sa main autour de mon ventre.

Puis elle entreprend de me tirer de son côté jusqu'à ce que je bascule.

Je me retrouve sur le dos, tout le côté droit de mon corps envahi par Hermione.

Je dois reconnaître que cette position est plus confortable que la première que j'avais choisie.

Je soupire.

« Et maintenant ? » je demande, d'un ton que j'espère nonchalant.

« Maintenant, je m'installe. »

Hermione, sans embarras aucun, remet son bras autour de mon ventre et entreprend d'utiliser mon torse comme coussin.

« Surtout, ne te gêne pas… » je murmure, ironique.

« Ça te dérange ? » demande t-elle, amusée.

« Extrêmement… » je murmure, peu convaincu.

« Tant pis… Tu t'y feras. » murmure t-elle, fermement.

Bon…

Soit…

Certes…

« Severus, ton cœur bat extrêmement vite… Détends-toi. » murmure-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas tendu, petite sotte, je suis… troublé. »

« Défini 'troublé', s'il te plaît ? » demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« En proie au trouble. »

« Et ce trouble est-il bon ou mauvais ? » demande-t-elle, amusée.

« Disons, qu'il est… 'tolérable' »

Hermione éclate de rire.

Puis murmure à mon oreille : « Tu me troubles aussi, Severus, d'une façon très agréable. »

…

« Severus ? »

« Quelquefois, je me demande si tu ne fais pas ce genre de remarques uniquement pour me réduire au silence. » je murmure d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je dis la vérité ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas supporter le moindre petit compliment ! » dit-elle, outrée.

« Je supporte très bien les compliments. » je nie.

« Pff ! »

« Testes-moi… » dis-je, sérieusement.

« Très bien, Severus, je trouve que tu es extrêmement charismatique, magnétique en fait, je me sens attirée par toi comme par un aimant. »

« C'est ridicule ! » je m'exclame, complètement choqué.

« Ah ! Ah ! » dit-elle, d'un air triomphant.

« Cela ne compte pas. » dis-je, avec mauvaise foi.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« On avait dit un PETIT compliment. Celui-ci était tellement démesuré et absurde que j'étais obligé de réagir. En fait, ma chère, tous tes compliments sont du même ordre : ridiculement exagérés. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Là, je te crois. » dis-je, satisfait.

« En fait, tu m'énerves tellement que j'ai envie de te faire taire. » dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne peux que la regarder d'un air ahuri, lorsqu'elle penche son visage vers le mien.

Je ne peux que fermer les yeux lorsque je sens sa bouche frôler la mienne.

Je ne peux que soupirer lorsqu'elle force l'entrée de mes lèvres.

Je ne peux que laisser échapper un gémissement lorsque nos langues s'entremêlent.

Je ne peux que répondre à son baiser avec une ardeur quasi désespérée, lorsqu'elle m'entoure de ses bras et qu'elle presse son corps contre le mien.

Me voilà perdu dans un océan d'Hermione.

« Hermione… s'il te plaît… » je murmure entre deux baisers « Ce … n'est pas… vraiment… le bon… moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle obstinée.

Je pose ma main sur ses épaules et l'a maintient au-dessus de moi, à une distance raisonnable : « Parce qu'il reste approximativement… » je regarde ma montre « 2 minutes, avant que le gardien ne revienne. »

« Oh… Désolée, je me suis laissée un peu emportée. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. » dis-je, complètement ironique.

« C'était que ma méthode fonctionnait tellement bien tu comprends. »

« Ta méthode ? »

« Oui, ma méthode, tu sais, pour te faire taire. »

!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : L'interrogatoire**_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a possédé hier.

Ce dont je suis sûr, par contre, c'est que c'était une erreur monumentale.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver de toute façon ?

Je n'ai absolument rien à lui offrir et cette petite expérience avec la pensine le prouvera bien assez tôt.

Elle se rendra compte d'elle-même, qu'elle a fait une erreur de jugement.

Que je ne suis pas du tout celui qu'elle croit.

Et ensuite elle partira.

Et ce sera mieux pour elle.

Alors pourquoi suis-je inquiet ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Severus ! » s'exclame Hermione en me sautant au cou.

« Hermione. » dis-je d'un ton formel en la reposant par terre.

« J'en étais sûre, tu as réfléchi. » dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Je la regarde les yeux ronds.

« Et c'est mal ? » je me renseigne.

« Oui… Embrasse-moi » m'ordonne-t-elle.

« Absolument pas » dis-je, choqué.

« Embrasse-moi, je vais tout oublier de toi dans deux minutes de toute façon. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Bla bla bla » dit-elle en ceinturant ses bras autour de moi.

Avant de m'embrasser d'une façon tellement douce que je sens mes résolutions fondrent comme la neige au soleil.

Lorsqu'elle décide m'avoir suffisamment torturé, elle murmure à mon oreille : « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, si ? »

En guise de réponse je me contente de soupirer de désespoir.

Elle sourit et secoue la tête.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle en sortant plusieurs objets de sa poche. « Engorgio. »

Apparaissent alors un stylo, un bloc-note, une fiole et une pensine.

« Veritaserum. » dit-elle en me tendant la fiole. « Prend-en une goutte, maintenant. »

La confiance règne, me dis-je, en m'exécutant.

« Severus, est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous, hier ? » demande-t-elle pernicieusement.

« Non. » je réponds, bien malgré moi.

« Je constate que cela fonctionne très bien ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bye, Severus…Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi. » dis-je, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Merlin ! Mais tais-toi !

Hermione sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de placer sa baguette contre sa tempe.

« Accio souvenirs concernant Severus Snape. » murmure-t-elle.

Elle effectue ensuite des cercles avec sa baguette pour placer le long filament argenté dans la pensine.

Puis elle regarde autour d'elle, pose son regard sur moi et me lance, intriguée : « Je suis désolée mais je ne suis plus très sûre de ce que je suis sensée faire ici… »

Je soupire.

Que la torture commence !

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Est-ce que tu… vous… savez où vous êtes ? » je demande, prudemment.

« Une cellule… Azkaban, peut-être ? » répond t-elle en contemplant les environs.

« Oui. »

« Je suis un peu confuse. J'ai l'impression que ma cervelle est pleine de trous. »

« Vous venez de déposer une partie de vos souvenirs dans cette pensine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis emprisonné ici depuis deux ans. Vous êtes venu me voir et m'avez proposé que je vous raconte ma vie pour déterminer si oui ou non, il est juste que je passe le reste de ma vie en prison. »

« J'ai fait QUOI !!? » s'exclame-t-elle, effarée.

« Exactement… » je réponds, légèrement amusé. « Tu… Vous m'avez proposé cela car nous n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord. Comme vous me connaissez et que vous avez une idée de moi assez… arrêtée. J'ai rétorquée que vous n'étiez pas neutre me concernant… »

« D'où la pensine, je suppose… »

« Oui, vous avez déposé tous les souvenirs me concernant pour être impartiale. Puis vous m'avez fait prendre une goutte de veritaserum car vous aviez peur que je vous manipule à mes fins. »

« Et quelles sont-elles ? » demande-t-elle, intriguée.

« Je crois qu'il est mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas… Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord de le faire ? »

« Je suppose puisque je l'ai proposé et vous ? »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle en s'emparant du bloc-notes et du stylo. « Je vous écoute. »

…

…

« Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer. » dis-je, légèrement embarrassé.

Elle sourit.

« Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me dire votre nom. »

Diable ! Que c'est déconcertant !

« Severus Snape. »

…

…

« Est-ce qu'il serait plus facile pour vous que je vous pose des questions Monsieur Snape ? » demande-t-elle, compatissante.

« Oui. » je réponds, soulagé.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« 39 ans. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes un sorcier, de sang-pur, peut-être ? »

« Non, je suis de sang-mêlé. Mon père Tobias Snape était un moldu et ma mère Eileen Prince était une sorcière. »

« Etes-vous fils unique ? »

« Oui. Je ne pense pas que même ma naissance ait été désirée, à vrai dire. »

« Vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Je considère que le mariage de mes parents était une grossière erreur. Ils venaient de deux mondes totalement différents et n'ont jamais réussi à se comprendre, ni à s'entendre, d'ailleurs. Et moi je suppose que je n'étais qu'une erreur de plus dans l'équation. »

« Ils se disputaient souvent ? »

« Constamment… Violemment. »

« Violemment ? »

Je soupire.

« Mon père, n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un homme agréable. Et quand il s'énervait, il devenait plutôt agressif. »

« Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de frapper votre mère ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé de vous frapper ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Il préférait généralement s'en prendre à ma mère, mais certaines fois… Pourrions-nous changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît ? » je demande, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

…

« Oui, bien sûr… »

…

« Aviez-vous des amis ? »

« J'étais plutôt solitaire. Ma seule amie, une jeune fille prénommée Lily habitait près de chez moi. C'était une sorcière née moldue. Elle ne savait donc rien du monde des sorciers. Je lui expliquais souvent ce qui nous attendrait à Poudlard. »

« Je suppose que vous aviez hâte de vous y rendre et par la même occasion de quitter vos parents. »

« Je comptais les jours et ceci depuis mes huit ans. »

« Dans quelle maison avez-vous été placé ? »

« Serpentard. »

« Et Lily ? »

« Gryffondor ? »

…

« Est-ce que nous sommes en train de parler de Lily Potter ? »

« 'Evans', à l'époque. »

« Je vois… Etiez-vous déçu qu'elle ne soit pas dans la même maison que vous ? »

« Extrêmement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais la garder près de moi. »

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

« Oui. »

« Et elle ? »

« Non. »

« Etes-vous resté amis, malgré votre répartition ? »

« Au début, oui, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. »

« Au début ? Et ensuite ? »

« Nous avions des désaccord, elle trouvait mes fréquentations mauvaises. »

« Est-ce qu'elles l'étaient ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui fréquentiez-vous. ? »

« Une sorte de club ayant pour objet la pratique de la magie noire. »

« Etiez-vous attiré par la magie noire ? »

« Extrêmement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La magie noire m'offrait le pouvoir. Je pensais à l'époque que le pouvoir était la chose la plus importante au monde. »

« Vous ne le pensez plus aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. »

« Revenons à Lily. Elle n'aimait pas vos fréquentations, est-ce cela qui a provoqué la fin de votre amitié. »

« Non. Notre amitié s'est terminée car je l'ai traité de 'sang de bourbe'. »

« Vous le pensiez ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'étais la cible favorite d'un groupe de quatre Gryffondor… »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. »

…

« Continuez. »

« Lily m'a trouvé dans une situation extrêmement humiliante et est venue à mon secours. Ma fierté s'en est trouvée complètement meurtrie. Alors je l'ai insultée. Le soir, je l'ai suppliée de me pardonner, mais elle était persuadée que je pensais ce que j'ai dis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le 'club' auquel j'appartenait était persuadé de la supériorité des 'sang-purs'. »

…

« Que pensiez-vous de cette idée ? »

« Je la trouvais ridicule. Mais je me gardais bien de le dire.»

« Pourquoi faisiez-vous parti de ce groupe, alors ? »

« Parce que c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais un peu intégré. »

« Et ce groupe, qu'est-il devenu ? »

« La plupart des gens de ce groupe sont devenus des mangemorts. »

« Et vous ? »

« J'ai pris la marque à 18 ans. »

…

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais influençable et faible psychologiquement, je voyais les mangemorts comme quelque chose d'impressionnant qui m'apporterait pouvoir et reconnaissance. »

« Cela vous a-t-il apporté pouvoir et reconnaissance ? »

« Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre. »

« Regrettez-vous votre choix ? »

« Tous les jours. »

« Combien d'année êtes vous resté au service de Voldemort ? »

« Trois ans. »

« Pendant ces trois ans qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire sans poser de questions. Ceux qui posaient des questions… mourraient. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire ? »

« J'étais doué en potion, Voldemort a donc décidé d'user de mes capacités. »

« Quel genre de potions ? »

« Des poisons en général, quelques fois, il voulait que ses poisons tuent le plus rapidement possible et d'autres fois, au contraire, très lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Saviez-vous ce qu'il faisait de vos potions ? »

« Je supposais, mais je ne voyais jamais le résultat, ni la victime. »

« Aviez-vous des remords ? »

« J'évitais de trop réfléchir à l'époque. J'étais devenu une sorte d'automate sans la moindre notion du bien et du mal. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de vous enfuir ? »

« Regulus Black a tenté de s'enfuir. Ce fut le seul, l'exemple. Après lui, personne n'a plus jamais essayé. »

« Pendant ses trois ans vous faisiez uniquement des potions ? »

« Non. »

« Que faisiez-vous d'autre ? »

« Je maîtrisais la légilimancie, il me demandait d'interroger ses ennemis les plus résistants avec du Veritaserum et ensuite d'entrer dans leur esprit et de les rendre… inutiles. »

« En les rendant fous ? »

« Débile... Ensuite, il les ramenait où il les avait trouvés, il pensait que c'était une excellente plaisanterie. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je préférais de loin les potions. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'appuyer sur la gâchette. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Que s'est-il passé, après ses trois ans ? »

« Vous avez entendu parlé de la prophétie concernant Harry Potter, sans doute ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est moi qui est rapporté cette prophétie à Voldemort. »

…

« Est-ce que vous saviez qui vous visiez ? »

« Non. Quand je l'ai appris, cela m'a sorti de ma stupeur, j'ai supplié Voldemort d'épargner Lily. »

« Vous l'aimiez toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je ne faisais plus confiance à Voldemort depuis longtemps, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait la tuer tout de même. Alors je me suis rendu à Dumbledore. Je lui ai tout avoué et je l'ai supplié de protéger Lily. En échange, je lui ai promis que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait. »

« Vous auriez fait n'importe quoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Que vous a-t-il demandé ? »

« Il m'a demandé d'espionner Voldemort pour son compte et de l'informer de tous ses faits et gestes. Il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait l'occlumencie. J'ai accepté. »

« Mais Lily est morte tout de même. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas pu la sauver au bout du compte. La seule personne qui m'avait accordé de l'attention, la seule personne que j'aimais est morte par ma faute. »

« Vous vous en voulez encore ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Voldemort a disparu. Dumbledore m'a offert une place de professeur à Poudlard et m'a fait promettre de protéger le fils de Lily. J'ai accepté. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous enseigniez ? »

« Les potions. »

« Comment cela se passait-il ? »

« Au début, mal, j'étais extrêmement jeune, à peine plus âgé que mes élèves. »

« Vous aviez du mal à vous faire respecter ? »

« Au début, oui. Ensuite, je n'ai plus eu de problème. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai évolué, je suis devenu impassible et intransigeant. Puis, des rumeurs ont circulées sur mon passé et mes élèves ont commencés à me craindre. »

« Vous préfériez cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous aimiez enseigner ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je considérais tous mes élèves comme des idiots. Et ceux qui n'en étaient pas… m'agaçaient de toute façon. »

« Personne ne trouvait grâce à vos yeux ? »

« Non, vous avez raison. »

« Vous considériez-vous comme un bon professeur ? »

« Disons, que je faisais de mon mieux étant donné mon peu de tolérance pour mes élèves. »

« Comment votre 'peu de tolérance' se manifestait-il ? »

« Je martyrisais mes élèves et leur déduisait un nombre astronomique de points. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vous appréciaient pas beaucoup ? »

« J'étais directeur de Serpentard, je ne peux pas dire si les élèves de ma maison m'appréciaient vraiment ou cherchaient seulement à me plaire. Les autres, par contre, j'étais sûr de leur sentiment à mon égard. »

« Cela ne vous gênait pas ? »

« Non, je ne cherchait plus à plaire à personne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je préférais la solitude, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas démissionné ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais promis à Dumbledore. Je devais payer mes dettes. »

« Vos dettes ? Vous ne parlez pas d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non je parle de mon âme. »

« Comment faisiez-vous pour payer vos dettes ? »

« Je protégeais Harry Potter et je fournissais des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Quels étaient vos sentiments envers le fils de Lily ? »

« Je le haïssais à un point qu'il m'était même difficile de le regarder. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout en lui me rappelait James Potter. »

« Mais vous avez tenu votre promesse ? »

« Oui, j'ai essayé de garder un œil sur lui, mais il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Pas une année ne s'est passée sans que quelqu'un essaie de le tuer. »

« Mais il est sain et sauf aujourd'hui ? »

« Miraculeusement, oui. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Comment vous entendiez-vous avec les membres de l'ordre. »

« Il n'était pas question de s'entendre. Je débitais les informations que j'avais apprises et ensuite je m'en allais. Je suppose que personne n'aurait été à l'aise que je reste, de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La plupart de l'Ordre se méfiaient de moi au départ. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« J'étais extrêmement efficace, je suis venu à bout de leur résistance. Sauf Moody, lui, ne m'a jamais fait confiance.»

« Et Remus et Sirius ? »

« Nos rapport étaient plus que tendus. »

« Pensez-vous que vos informations ont sauvés des vies ? »

« Sans doute. »

« Pensez-vous que vous êtes parvenu à rembourser vos dettes ? »

« Non. Rien ne rachètera la mort de Lily. A part, peut-être, ma propre mort. »

« Vous n'étiez pas heureux d'avoir survécu à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je voulais mourir. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question. »

…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« J'ai été accusé du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

« A raison ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il me l'a demandé. »

« Avez-vous protesté ? »

« Oui. Je préférais mourir à sa place. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« Expliquez-moi. »

« Pour prouver ma loyauté à Voldemort, j'ai fait avec Narcissa Malefoy, un serment inviolable lui promettant de protéger son fils et de mener à bien sa mission si celui-ci n'y arrivait pas. »

« Quelle était sa mission ? »

« Assassiner Dumbledore. »

« Saviez-vous ce que vous promettiez ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard. »

« Continuez. »

« Dumbledore était mourant mais personne ne le savait. Un sort très puissant le rongeait de l'intérieur. »

« Mais vous, vous le saviez ? »

« Oui, car je l'ai aidé à retarder l'inévitable. »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de l'achever ? »

« Il se doutait de la mission de Drago, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci souille son âme par un meurtre. Et il savait le serment que j'avais fait, il ne voulait pas que je meure. »

« Vous auriez préféré qu'il vous laisse mourir ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai cédé, j'ai suivi ses ordres… Plus personne ne me faisait désormais confiance sauf, ironiquement, Voldemort et Dumbeldore. Voldemort était si satisfait de moi, qu'il m'a nommé directeur de Poudlard, ce qui m'a permis, ironiquement toujours, d'avoir des contacts avec le portrait de Dumbledore. »

« Vous étiez toujours sous ses ordres ? »

« Toujours. Je devais protéger les élèves de mon mieux sans me trahir. Mes anciens collègues ne me facilitaient pas la tache et me mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Vous étiez seul contre tous, en quelque sorte ? »

« J'avais l'habitude, mais je dois avouer que cette année a été particulièrement difficile pour moi. »

« J'imagine… Avez-vous continué d'aider Harry ? »

« Oui. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il trouve l'épée de Godric Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse détruire les Horcruxes. Je devais aussi le trouver et lui confier certains de mes souvenirs, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion. Il a vaincu Voldemort de toute manière donc je suppose que tout et pour le mieux. »

« Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Voldemort a voulu se débarrasser de moi en utilisant son serpent. »

« Mais vous avez survécu. »

« Cette année-là, j'avais tellement d'ennemi que j'étais devenu paranoïaque et que je prenais chaque matin de l'anti-venin et de l'anti-poison de ma fabrication. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici ? »

« Le venin de Nagini était tout de même très puissant, si bien que j'ai quand même failli y passer. Quelqu'un a fini par me trouver, à moitié mort, et m'a amené à St-Mangouste. Là-bas, on m'a soigné dans le seul but que je finisse ma vie en prison. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu droit à un jugement !? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi !!? »

« Tout le monde étaient persuadés de ma culpabilité. Je suppose donc qu'ils ne sont pas pressés de me juger. »

« C'est la chose la plus abominable que j'ai jamais entendue !»

Je souris : « Oui, il paraît… »

Hermione secoue la tête, perplexe.

« J'ai encore un point que je voudrais éclaircir. Votre relation avec Dumbledore. Etiez-vous reconnaissant envers lui ? »

« Oui, il m'a donné une deuxième chance. »

« Est-ce que vous le considériez comme un ami ? »

« Non, ça aurait été naïf de ma part, il avait trop de pouvoir sur moi. Je le considérais comme mon deuxième maître. »

« Le premier étant Voldemort ? »

« Oui. »

« Lequel de vos maître préfériez-vous ? »

« Dumbledore. Il était moins tyrannique et me laissait une certaine liberté de mouvement. Et j'avais l'impression en travaillant pour lui de racheter mes erreurs. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il vous en a trop demandé, au bout du compte ? »

« A la fin, oui, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le tuer. »

« Est-il juste de dire que vous n'avez jamais été libre de votre vie ? »

« Oui ce serait juste. »

« Alors pourquoi, puisque vous pourriez en avoir l'occasion aujourd'hui, voulez-vous passer le reste de votre vie en prison ? »

…

« Je n'ai jamais dit… »

« Je sais. » m'interrompt-elle. « Je l'ai deviné, tout ton être exulte la culpabilité. »

« Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas aussi transparent d'habitude. » dis-je, ironique en désignant la fiole de Veritaserum.

« J'imagine… » dit-elle en souriant. « Et je suppose donc, puisque nous étions en désaccord, que je suis une fervente partisante en faveur de ta liberté. »

« Tu n'avais pas tous les faits. »

« Mais maintenant, je les ai. »

« Alors quel est ton verdict ? »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi revenir demain, pour te dire ma réponse. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Merci, Severus. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Le verdict d'Hermione**_

Je ne dors pas de la nuit.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'opinion d'Hermione m'importe.

Mais elle m'importe… Enormément, même.

Et si elle décide que je suis coupable, que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

Et si elle décide que je suis innocent, que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

De toute façon, je suis perdu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

En début de matinée, le gardien me l'amène.

Celle-ci ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus à en juger les cernes que j'aperçois sous ses yeux.

Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui demander : « Ton verdict ? »

« Oui. Asseyons-nous, veux-tu ? » dit-elle, en désignant le lit.

« Je t'écoute. » je murmure en m'installant à côté d'elle.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux : « Severus, je vais être tout à fait franche avec toi. Même si ce que je vais te dire ne va

pas du tout te faire plaisir »

Je hoche la tête.

Elle soupire : « Ce que j'ai entendu, l'histoire de ta vie, m'a totalement bouleversée… J'ai passé la nuit à relire mes notes et à essayer de comprendre comment une erreur de jugement a pu provoquée un tel chaos, une telle misère pour tout le reste de ta vie ! Cela me semblait profondément injuste, vois-tu ? »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu me plains !? » je m'exclame, incrédule.

« Oui, profondément… Tu as fait des erreurs mais j'ai l'impression que tu as payé un prix élevé. Tu as perdu ton intégrité, tu as perdu la seule femme que tu aimais, tu as perdu ta liberté, tu as même perdu le respect de toi-même.

Ne vois-tu pas, Severus, que tu as passé la plus grande partie de ta vie enfermé dans une prison dont tu as, toi-même, érigé les murs ?

Tu n'as JAMAIS été libre !

Alors si tu me demandes si tu dois passer le reste de ta vie en prison, je te dirais que tu y as passé suffisamment de temps, beaucoup trop même et qu'il serait vivement l'heure d'abattre tes barrières et de vivre réellement pour la première fois.

Voici mon verdict : Sors d'ici dès que tu peux ! »

…

« Et maintenant, si tu permets… » dit-elle, en souriant. « Je crois que j'ai laissé quelques petits souvenirs, là-dedans, que j'aimerais récupérer. »

Je la regarde d'un air absent se diriger vers la pensine.

Cette situation vient de perdre pour moi, tout sentiment de réalité.

Je me demande même si je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner.

Est-ce que je deviens complètement fou ou est-ce qu'Hermione vient réellement de me dire que je suis innocent à ses yeux ?

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour être sûr qu'elle est bien là et que je ne l'ai pas rêvée mais ce que je vois a vite fait de me sortir de ma stupeur.

Hermione est assise en position quasi fœtale sur le sol glacé. Son expression reflète une profonde douleur. Ses yeux fermés sont ponctués de larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulent le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le sol avec une effrayante régularité.

Je me lève d'un bon et me dirige vers sa petite forme.

Je la rejoins bientôt sur le sol et entreprend d'entourer sa taille de mes bras et de l'attirer contre moi.

Je sens bientôt tout son corps peser contre ma poitrine.

Il est aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon, elle semble avoir perdu toute volonté propre.

Nous restons enlacé.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » je murmure à son oreille. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

…

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? » je murmure, complètement impuissant.

« Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas. » me répond t-elle en sanglotant.

« Il faudrait voir pour se décider… » dis-je, complètement abasourdi.

« C'est juste que ta vie me semble tellement triste. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. » murmure t-elle, navrée.

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu me plaignes. »

« Je sais... Je sais… Je suis désolée. » murmure t-elle, complètement désespérée.

Je soupire.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épuisé de ma vie.

Aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement.

Je regarde mon lit et prend une décision.

Je me relève, collecte Hermione dans mes bras et la dépose sur le matelas.

Puis je lui enlève ses chaussures.

« Toujours d'accord de partager ? » je lui demande, en désignant le lit.

Hermione hoche la tête.

A peine, suis-je allongé auprès d'elle que je la sens se blottir contre moi.

Je soupire de contentement et me laisse bercer par le rythme de sa respiration.

Au fur et à mesure, celle-ci devient de plus en plus lente et profonde.

Mes yeux se ferment tous seul.

Et je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque je me réveille je remarque qu'Hermione a récupéré son bloc et son stylo et griffonne avec une application tellement studieuse qu'elle en devient presque comique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire au juste !? » je m'exclame, intrigué.

Le son de ma voix semble la faire sursauter d'au moins dix centimètres.

« Severus ! Ne fais pas ça !!! » dit-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine

« Quoi ? Te parler ? » je réponds, amusé.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Ravie que tu aies finalement décidé d'émerger à part ça… J'ai élaboré un plan. »

« Je te signale que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. » je ronchonne « Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » je demande, encore à moitié endormi.

« Un plan. Tu sais, pour te faire sortir de prison. Tu te rappelles bien que tu es en prison, n'est-ce pas ?! » me demande-t-elle, amusé.

« Va-t'en. Laisse-moi dormir. » dis-je, en soupirant, et en plaçant la couverture au-dessus de ma tête.

« Tu pourras dormir après ! » s'exclame-t-elle en empoignant la couverture et en la tirant violemment vers elle pour me découvrir.

« Mais tu es tyrannique, ma parole. » je grogne.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, comme je disais : le plan. » dit-elle, inflexible.

« Va te faire voir avec ton plan. » je grogne.

« Severus, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu n'as aucune envie de sortir d'ici. » dit-elle, extrêmement ironique. « Mais le problème, vois-tu, c'est que tu as dit que tu t'en remettrai à mon jugement et que j'ai décidé que tu n'étais pas coupable ! »

« Oui d'ailleurs, à ce propos, je trouve ta décision complètement insensée. »

« Quelle surprise ! » dit-elle, extrêmement agacée.

…

« Bon… Ce plan ? » je demande, extrêmement réticent.

« Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps, je vois que tu brûles d'impatience… La première partie du plan consiste à convaincre le département de la justice de faire avancer la date de ton procès. » dit-elle, satisfaite.

« Utopique. » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

« Je me suis dit que la loi était certainement de notre côté. Que l'on ne pouvait pas te garder indéfiniment…»

« Mais ? »

« Mais, puisque tu es placé en détention provisoire pour un meurtre. Ils peuvent quand même te garder sans te juger pendant encore un an. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… » dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, on a déjà perdu assez de temps ! » répond t-elle, outrée.

Je soupire, complètement lassé.

« Comme je travaille au ministère, enfin que je fais semblant, j'ai pensé ensuite que je pourrais arriver à déterrer deux trois histoires pas très nettes concernant le responsable du département de justice magique pour le faire chanter. »

« Bonne idée ! Voilà qui va certainement le mettre de notre côté ! » dis-je, totalement ironique.

Elle soupire.

« Oui ça manquait de subtilité et ensuite j'ai trouvé LA solution. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer ton histoire par là ?! » je m'exclame, agacé.

« Bon tu veux entendre ma solution ou tu veux encore râler pendant deux heures ? » dit-elle, mutine.

« Hermione… Accouche. »

« La presse ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« La presse ? » je demande, dubitatif.

« Rita Skeeter pour être plus précise. Comme tu le sais elle écrit des articles pour la Gazette des Sorciers et elle a une dent contre le ministère. »

« Et tu comptes la convaincre d'écrire un article ? Je peux savoir comment ? » je demande, absolument abasourdi.

« Il se trouve que je détiens un petit secret sur elle. Elle est comme qui dirait, à ma botte… » dit-elle, satisfaite.

…

« Tu es… pleine de surprise. » je murmure, impressionné malgré moi.

« Merci. » répond t-elle, ravie.

« Et je peux savoir ce que va contenir cet article ? » je demande, curieux.

« Tu verras... » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Merlin ! Je crains le pire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je découvre l'article en question qui ne fait rien de moins que la Une de la gazette :

_Le Ministère : Une institution totalement inefficace ?_

_**par Rita Skeeter**_

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, une question reste suspendue sur toutes les lèvres : Le ministère serait-il composé d'une bande de bouffons désorganisés ? Il semble que oui à voir le nombre, absolument scandaleux, de dossiers supposé être 'en attente'. Peut-être, le ministère confond t'il le terme 'en attente' avec le terme 'quand les poules auront des dents' ? _

_« J'ai honte aujourd'hui de travailler pour cette organisation. La prison d'Azkaban est remplie d'innocents gardés en détention provisoire depuis des années parce que le ministère n'est pas pressé de les juger et donc de les libérer. Il déclare avoir d'autres priorités depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais lesquelles ? J'ai de la peine à le dire moi-même. Depuis que je travaille ici, je n'ai vu personne prendre la moindre décision. Nous ne faisons qu'user du parchemin dans le vide à longueur de journée. J'ai l'impression que le ministère est très doué pour la paperasse mais que quand il s'agit de passer à l'action, il n'y a plus personne. _»_ déclare une employée désabusée._

_Le ministère passerait donc son temps à se tourner les pouces ? Interrogé sur cette délicate question, quelques citoyens donnent leur avis : _

_« C'est scandaleux, et dire que c'est à cela que servent nos impôts ! » _

_« Si les droits de l'homme ne sont même pas respectés, je ne vois pas à quoi sert le ministère ! »_

_« Ils ne font rien, en ce qui concerne les véritables problèmes de la population ! Voilà des années que je leur écris pour leur faire part de mes préoccupations mais je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre réponse. Maintenant, je doute même que quelqu'un ait lu mes lettres... »_

_« Ils sont malins, après tout, l'inaction est la seule façon d'éviter tout risque de polémique. »_

_« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, mais combien de temps devront nous encore patienter ? »_

_« La fin de la guerre est une excuse comme une autre, le ministère n'a rien fait avant la guerre, il n'a rien fait pendant, il était donc utopique de penser qu'il ferait quelques choses après ! »_

_[…]_

« Radical, Hermione, comme d'habitude... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le gardien m'apporte une grande enveloppe parchemin scellé par le sceau du ministère.

_Monsieur Snape,_

_Vous êtes assigné à comparaître devant la cour du Mangenmagot pour les crimes de haute trahison et de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. _

_Votre présence est requise à votre jugement qui aura lieu au ministère de la Magie le 4 novembre, à neuf heure précises._

_Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez choisir de vous faire représenter ou de vous défendre vous-mêmes. Vous avez également le droit d'appeler des témoins à décharge._

_Je vous présente mes salutations les meilleures._

_Petronie Hopkins  
Département de justice magique, Ministère de la Magie_

« … Mais néanmoins efficace. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Je reçois la visite d'Hermione un peu plus tard.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon 'employée désabusée' préférée ? » je lui lance en guise de salutations.

Sa bouche se fend d'un énorme sourire.

« Alors !!? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de l'article !? »

« Il s'est avéré… suffisant. » dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

« Je le savais ! » dit-elle, triomphante. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer le chaos qui règne au ministère en ce moment !! Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens lisaient la gazette. Nous sommes submergé de courrier ! Il y en a partout ! Et les hiboux continuent d'arriver depuis ce matin ! Si ça continue comme ça… ».

Elle s'arrête soudainement et m'adresse un petit sourire

« Oh, pardon, j'oubliais… Hello Severus ! » dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

« Hello toi-même » je réponds, amusé, en la serrant contre moi.

« On a réussi ! » dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« TU as réussi. Tu as été extrêmement… efficiente. » je murmure à son oreille.

« Efficiente ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un synonyme de géniale ? » me demande-t-elle, taquine.

« Plutôt 'd'incroyable' » je murmure en approchant ma bouche de la sienne.

« Merci » je susurre à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Je sens son souffle caresser le mien.

J'imagine la délicieuse texture de sa bouche.

Je pourrais même la goûter.

Il suffirait du moindre mouvement.

« Severus, s'il te plaît. » chuchote t-elle, au supplice.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » je souffle en frôlant ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît s'il te plaît »

« Oui. » je murmure entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Puis j'effleure, doucement, nonchalamment, puis de façon de plus en plus délibérée, ses lèvres chaudes, humides, offertes.

Elles me ravissent pendant un temps.

Mais sa bouche entrouverte est tellement invitante.

Que bientôt il me faut aller explorer ce lieu.

Et ceci dans les moindres détails.

Quand ma langue rencontre finalement la sienne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert le graal.


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes : Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de vous lire !_

_**Chapitre 9 : Le verdict des autres**_

La veille de mon procès, Hermione me demande, avec de grands yeux innocents : « Severus, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« A quel sujet ? » je répond, extrêmement suspicieux.

« Pour te défendre demain. »

« Je suppose » je réponds, avec une pointe de méfiance.

« Il faudra te rappeler que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent et que je vais faire demain, même si cela ne te plaît pas, est nécessaire pour te faire sortir d'ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Il faudra que tu me pardonnes. » m'interrompt-elle. « Que tu te rendes compte que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? » je m'exclame, extrêmement alarmé.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour être sûre que tu aies une défense suffisante. » dit-elle, d'une voix assurée.

« Et si cela ne suffit pas ? » je demande, intrigué.

« Alors il faudra passer au plan B. »

« Et quel est-il ? » je demande, stupéfait.

« Il faudra te faire évader, changer d'identité et d'apparence et que nous fuyons dans un autre pays pour commencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le plan A mais s'il est aussi ridicule que le plan B, j'ai du soucis à me faire. » dis-je, complètement effaré.

Puis je repasse dans ma tête ce qu'elle vient de dire et je m'exclame : « Comment ça 'nous' ?!!? »

« Non mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi quoi qu'il arrive ?! Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi tout de suite te détromper… Ça » dit-elle en faisant un geste entre nous deux pour signifier un lien. « Ça, c'est pour la vie… Eh oui, Severus, tu es coincé avec moi pour toujours, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire dès maintenant ! »

« Hermione… » je murmure, choqué.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'en vouloir. » continue-t-elle, inflexible

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« Promets-le ! » s'exclame t-elle

« Tu veux que je te promette alors que j'ignore tout de ce que tu peux bien mijoter ! » je m'exclame de plus en plus incrédule.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ton meilleur intérêt à cœur ? »

« Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » je soupire.

« Alors, tu vois, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Je me méfie de tes méthode, ma chère Hermione ! »

« J'aime ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ravie.

« Quoi ?! »

« Que tu m'appelles 'ma chère Hermione'. »

« Evidemment, je suppose que le côté ironique de la formule ne fait que renforcer ce fait. » Je réplique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

…

« Severus ? » murmure-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle, sincèrement.

!!!!!!

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? » je demande, encore sous le choc

« Promets-moi que tu me pardonneras. » supplie-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Hermione hoche la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait

????

!!!!!!!!

« Tu es diabolique ! » je m'exclame.

« Severus, tu sais que je pensais vraiment ce je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure t-elle, gentiment.

« Oui, je suppose que tu es assez démente pour le penser… » dis-je, faussement résigné.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. »

« Moi, il se pourrait bien qu'à cause de ton épouvantable influence, je devienne aussi dément que toi. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

L'heure de mon jugement est finalement arrivée.

Me voilà donc, pour la deuxième fois, enchaîné sur le fauteuil réservé à l'accusé.

Depuis 18 ans, je remarque que rien n'a changé.

Le cachot est toujours aussi faiblement éclairé.

Je ne distingue que les ombres menaçantes de la cinquantaine des membres du Magenmagot, placé sur les gradins au-dessus de moi.

Ils me font penser à une horde de vautour qui attend de se délecter de leur proie.

La dernière fois, Dumbledore s'était porté garant de moi, mais cette fois-ci, il reviendra à Hermione de tenter de m'innocenter.

Et je suis en train de me dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

Mais celle-ci demeure à mes côtés et regarde d'un air déterminé les membres de la cour.

« Audience du 4 novembre 1999, ayant pour objet d'examiner les crimes de haute trahison et de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore commis par le présumé Severus Snape. Le prévenu sera interrogé sous Veritaserum par M. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, M. Tiberus Ogden directeur du département de la juste magique et Mlle Hermione Jane Granger témoin de la défense !» tonne une des ombres du Mangenmagot.

Jane ?

« Severus Snape, en ce qui concerne les crimes que nous venons d'énoncer. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable ? » demande Kingsley.

« Non coupable ! » s'exclame Hermione.

A ces mots, un murmure parcourt la salle.

…

« Hermione… Mlle Granger, vous êtes consciente, bien sûr, que si le prévenu avoue les faits, il peut obtenir une remise de peine ? » demande Kingsley d'un ton conciliant.

« Nous plaidons NON coupable. » s'entête t-elle.

« Je vois. » soupire Kingsley. « Avez-vous des témoins à présenter pour la défense ? »

« Oui, j'appelle mon premier témoin, Monsieur Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les murmures deviennent de plus en plus bruyants : « Incroyable… » … « Mais, il est mort ? » … « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? »

Hermione, totalement imperturbable, installe sur la chaise du témoin le tableau de Dumbledore.

« Faire témoigner un tableau, on aura tout vu… » murmure quelqu'un dans la salle.

« Bonjour Kingsley, Tiberus. Je vous écoute. » lance Dumbledore d'un ton jovial.

« Monsieur Dumbledore ? » commence Kingsley légèrement embarrassé.

« Appelez-moi Albus. » lance celui-ci, amusé.

« Hum… Oui…Albus. Est-ce que le prévenu ici présent. » dit-il en me désignant « Vous a… assassiné ? »

« Il a eut la gentillesse de m'accorder cette faveur » dit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

A la stupéfaction de toute la salle.

Et de la mienne.

« Une faveur !? Expliquez-vous ! » s'exclame Ogden.

« Mais bien sûr Tiberus, voyez-vous j'étais déjà mourant, je lui ai donc ordonné d'abréger mes souffrances. »

« Est-ce qu'il a discuté vos ordres ? » demande Hermione, d'une voix ferme.

« Oui, il a très vivement protesté, il m'a dit qu'il préférait mourir à ma place. Ses activités d'espion pour mon compte l'on conduit à contracter un serment inviolable avec Mme Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort ayant confié pour mission à son fils Draco de m'assassiner, Severus a promis de le protéger et de mener à bien sa tache s'il n'y parvenait pas. J'ai fait donc promettre à Severus que c'est lui qui m'achèverait le moment venu. Il n'était pas question qu'un enfant se salisse les mains et que Severus meure. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi sa vie plutôt que la vôtre ? » demande Hermione.

« Je n'étais plus bon à rien, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps et que je ne serais bientôt plus capable d'aider Harry. Mais Severus, lui, en était capable. Après mon 'décès' j'ai continué à lui donner des instructions sous cette forme. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a toujours agi sous vos ordres ? » demande Hermione.

« Oui, il m'a été loyal jusqu'au bout, même si j'ai demandé énormément de lui… Au bout du compte, peut-être que j'en ai trop demandé, je crains d'avoir été aveuglé par mon objectif. » dit Dumbledore, avec une pointe de regret.

A ces mots la salle devient extrêmement agitée.

« SILENCE !!! » hurle Ogden.

« Ce témoignage est totalement irrecevable ! » crie, quelqu'un dans la salle.

Hermione soupire

« J'étais sûre que vous alliez dire ça… J'appelle donc mon deuxième témoin… » dit-elle, lassée.

????

« …Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Hermione, je vais te tuer…

Arrive alors ledit Potter qui passe devant moi, non sans avoir l'audace de m'adresser un petit clin d'œil insolent.

« Monsieur Potter, pourquoi être-vous là ? » demande Kingsley, intrigué.

« Pour confirmer les dire d'Albus. » dit-il, tranquillement.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous étiez au courant de la promesse de Severus Snape faite à Dumbledore ? » demande Hermione.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de surprendre une discussion entre les deux au cours de l'année. Snape disait à Albus que celui-ci en demandait trop cette fois-ci et qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait. A l'époque je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, trop tard… »

« Saviez-vous que Dumbledore était mourant ? » demande Hermione.

« Au début de l'année, j'ai remarqué que la main gauche de celui-ci semblait en très mauvais état. Elle avait l'air complètement morte. »

« Monsieur Snape, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? » demande Hermione.

« Oui » je réponds en la fusillant du regard. « Il se trouve que Dumbledore a été frappé par une forme extrêmement violente de magie noire en voulant détruire, à lui tout seul, un des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort. Quand il s'est décidé à venir me voir, il était trop tard, il n'y avait plus moyen d'arrêter le sort et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est de retarder sa progression. Mais sa main était déjà touchée. »

« Y avait-il une chance qu'il survive ? » demande Kingsley

« Aucune. »

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous nous décrire la scène dont vous avez été témoin dans le bureau de Dumbeldore lors du fameux événement ? » demande Hermione.

« Oui. Albus et moi revenions d'une recherche où nous avions trouvé un objet contenant un des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort. Pour récupérer cet objet, Albus, sans crainte pour sa vie, m'avait obligé à lui faire boire un liquide qui l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau, Albus a tout de suite compris la situation et m'a lancé un sort de stupefaction pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir et tenter de le protéger. Malfoy était là mais il semblait complètement pétrifié et incapable d'accomplir sa tache. Albus a donc supplié Snape de tenir sa promesse et de l'achever… Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne me semble pas qu'Albus tenait beaucoup à sa vie sinon il n'aurait pas bu le contenu de ce maudit gobelet. »

« Après que cet évènement se soit produit, est-ce que Monsieur Snape a continué de vous aider ? » demande Hermione.

« Oui, il s'est débrouillé pour que je trouve l'épée de Gryffondor pour que je puisse détruire les objets contenant les fragments de l'âme de Voldemort. »

« Comment a-t-il procédé ? » demande Hermione

« Il m'a envoyé son patronus. »

« Je ferais remarquer à la cours que Monsieur Snape est le seul 'soit disant' mangemorts a être capable de produire un patronus complet. » déclare Hermione.

« Qu'il le prouve ! » crie une voix dans la foule.

« Je regrette mais je crains que l'on m'ai confisqué ma baguette que mes mains soient plutôt… occupées en ce moment. » dis-je en soulevant mes mains enchaînées.

Quelques rires fusent dans la salle.

« Qu'on le détache et lui donne une baguette. » crie une voix.

« Que ceux qui sont pour que M. Snape nous fasse une démonstration lèvent la main ! » s'exclame Kingsley.

La totalité des mains se lèvent.

« Très bien. » soupire Kingsley.

« Pas de blague, Snape. » murmure Ogden d'un ton menaçant en me tenant en joue avec sa baguette.

Les chaîne du fauteuil se soulèvent aussitôt et me voilà libre.

Hermione m'adresse un petit sourire et me tend sa propre baguette.

Je la regarde et m'exclame : « Expecto Patronum »

De ma baguette surgit une éblouissante lumière argentée.

Je prévoyais que la lumière prendrait la forme d'une biche comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Mais au lieu d'une biche, c'est une renarde qui surgit. Celle-ci me regarde d'un air de défi avant de frotter sa tête contre mon pantalon.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione me regarde, complètement choquée.

Potter lui jette un regard stupéfait.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que c'était le patronus de Severus Snape que vous avez aperçu et qui vous a aidé ? » demande Kingsley

« Oui. » déclare ledit Potter, sans broncher.

« Monsieur Snape, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. » déclare Kingsley.

Je tends sa baguette à Hermione qui me regarde d'un air interrogatif.

Puis je reprends ma place sur le siège des accusés.

Néanmoins, cette fois, les chaînes ne se referment pas sur moi.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Monsieur Potter ? » demande Kingsley

« Oui. Je voudrais remercier Monsieur Snape d'avoir gardé un œil sur moi et ce malgré notre antipathie réciproque. » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous dis pas 'de rien' Monsieur Potter, car vous ne m'avez nullement facilité la tâche. » je lui réponds en soupirant.

Celui-ci m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Bon accélérons le mouvement voulez-vous, il y a encore trois personnes à juger ce matin. » s'impatiente, Ogden. « Monsieur Sanpe, avez-vous oui ou non fait une promesse à Albus Dumbledore d'abréger ses souffrances ? »

« Oui, à mon grand regret. » je murmure.

« Avez-vous, depuis que vous êtes au service de Dumbledore, toujours été loyal à lui et à son camp ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à ajouter ? » demande-t-il, en regardant Hermione.

« Non » répond celle-ci. « les preuves me paraissent suffisamment éloquentes. » dit-elle d'un air de défi en regardant la cour.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. Que ceux qui sont pour l'abandon des charges sur le prévenu, lèvent la main. » demande Kingsley

A ces mots plus des trois quarts de la salle lève la main. »

« Que ceux qui sont en faveur de l'inculpation du prévenu, lèvent la main. »

A ces mots une demi-douzaine de mains se lèvent.

« Très bien. » conclue Kingsley. « Les charges sont abandonnées ! Severus Snape, vous êtes désormais un homme libre. »

Inconcevable…

Hermione m'adresse un sourire parfaitement rayonnant.

Je ne peux que la regarder d'un air choqué.

Celle-ci s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

« Allez viens, Severus, il est temps de prendre le large. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque l'employé du ministère me restitue ma baguette, je la manipule avec une révérence quasi religieuse.

Je ne pensais jamais la retrouver.

« Voici toutes les affaires récupérées dans votre cellule. » me dit-il en me rendant les objets miniaturisés.

« Je garde mes trois objets préférés avec moi : le tableau, le bisounours et 'Jane Eyre' et je confie le reste à Hermione. »

« Prêt à Partir ? » me demande celle-ci.

« Oui… Cette fois oui »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu verras. » dit Hermione en m'enlaçant, avant de nous faire transplaner.

Nous arrivons bientôt dans une sorte de loft

« Et nous sommes ? » je demande

« Chez moi. Assieds-toi. » dit-elle en désignant son canapé.

Je m'exécute et finis par lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le procès.

« Hermione, comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Potter de témoigner ? » je demande avec une certaine appréhension.

« Je lui ai montré des extraits de l'interrogatoire. » murmure-t-elle contrite.

« Je m'en doutais. » je soupire, extrêmement lassé.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, il ne m'aurait jamais cru autrement. » dit-elle, d'un ton de regret.

« Je sais… Ce que je ne sais pas, par contre, c'est si je dois te tuer ou te remercier… »

« Euh… La deuxième ? » me demande-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. » dis-je, sincèrement. « Sans toi, je serais probablement resté en prison. »

« De rien. Ça valait la peine, crois-moi. » dit-elle ravie.

…

« Severus, ton patronus ? »

« Quoi mon patronus ? » je demande d'un air que j'espère innocent.

« Il a changé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » je demande, coincé.

« Harry m'a dit que c'était une biche, comme celui de Lily. »

« Oui et alors ? » je demande d'un ton de défi.

« Et alors c'est une renarde qui est apparue. » dit-elle agacé

« Bien sûr que c'est une renarde. » dis-je d'un ton blasé.

« Mais… ? »

« Cela ne pouvait être qu'une renarde. » je l'interromps « Aucun autre animal n'aurait pu te rentre justice aussi bien que celui-ci. »

…

…

Je regarde son air hébété avec une grande satisfaction.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione, tu as perdu ta langue ? » je demande, moqueur.

...

« Expecto Patronum ! » s'exclame celle-ci d'un air de défi.

La lumière argentée prend la forme d'un corbeau qui se pose sur son épaule.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Je vois… » je murmure en contemplant le volatile d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu connais la fable du corbeau et du renard, Severus ? A la fin, tu sais QUI gagne, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

« Si je comprends bien je n'ai aucune chance. » dis-je, amusé malgré moi.

« Aucune, en effet. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas j'aimerais entendre la suite du plan A. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Vas-y, consterne-moi ! » je m'exclame, avec un petit sourire.

« La suite du plan A est : Tu sors de prison. Je démissionne de mon horrible travail et comme nous sommes tous les deux sans emploi nous nous associons pour monter une entreprise tout les deux. Nous trouvons un local qui nous serre de laboratoire où nous fabriquons des potions qu'utilisent Poudlard ainsi que la plupart des apothicaires du pays avant d'être victime de notre succès et de finir par expédier nos potions dans le monde entier. Comme tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu vends ta maison et tu viens t'installer ici ou nous prenons un autre appartement tous les deux. Après quelques années de vie commune nous avons un enfant et ensuite un autre parce que j'insiste. Enfin, je t'épargne les détails, nous finissons le reste de notre vie ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »

« J'avais raison, le plan A et aussi ridicule que le plan B. » dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Oui et c'est pourquoi nous allons le suivre à la lettre. » dit-elle, ravie.

« Comme j'ai hâte… Ma petite Jane. » dis-je, avec un petit sourire, mais sans ironie aucune.

FIN

6


End file.
